Squillam's Jealously
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: SLASH! Squillam has a deep found affection for Squidward. But, Squidward is unsure about his feelings towards him. Is Squillam perhaps the love he needs? Yaoi and lemons.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character Spongebob Squarepants or any other character related to the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius. They are my orignal characters.

**Note: **I highly recommend that you read my previous fanfic Melissa Jackson, if you want to know more about the character and of the character Aquarius.

**Warning: _This fanfic is a slash writing. This contains content concerning rape, angst, drama, and some LEMONS that I will NOT be posting on my fanfics. I will only email them to who wishes to see them but only to registered fanfic members. There is one curse word but it has been edited out. Also, this is my first slash and yaoi. Please no Flames. They will be laughed at and burned. _**

Rating: PG-13 at first but rating will go up.

Pairings: Squidward/Squillam(not by Squidward's choice), Spongebob/Patrick

**Squillam's Jealously**

**By **

**MJ19AQ**

**-Intro-**

_Squilliams's Diary_

_Date: Jan, 2004_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was one of those dull, boring, incoviences that I had normally gone throughtout the day without any care of the world. I walked, casually in the bank, insuing my normal transactions while the bank tellers treated me like a royal monarch, catering to me hand and foot and answering to my every whim. Those bunch of blood sucking, money hording morons. It's bad enough that they're trying to "charm" me out of my money, but they continually cling to me like sea urchins in mating season. It's all because I'm the wealthest, successful, artistic person in Bikini Bottom. Everyone seems to be after me for my money. _

_Anyways, after I had finished my transactions I walked out to my limo and drove off toward the Krusty Krabs. My personal limo driver dropped me off one block away from the Krusty Krabs which I was greeted by what I call the "idiot" line. A bunch of so-called "friends" who usually consist a bunch of meeping, anchovie free-loaders who only are interested in hanging out in one of my many yachts, casinos, and fancy hotels/spas. They walked with me toward the Krusty Krabs talking about rumors that have been going around but I drowned out their mindless chatter thinking in only feeding my craving for a Krabby Patty. I approached the entrance to the Krusty Krabs and as I opened the door, I just froze in place as my eyes glazed upon........him again. His beautiful, slender, green body caressing my vision and those beautiful eyes of his stole away every beating moment of my heart. He truly was an exquite creature. Those tentacles of his was to die for, as they moved so gracefully in fashion without a care in the world._

_Squidward Tentacles._

_I have known him ever since high school and yet, every time I see him I can't help but feel a deep found of affection for him, since he is by far the most beautiful creature in Bikini Bottom. I walked up towards Squidward's cash counter in which he was reading a dance magazine. He'd look so cute with his oxford tan shirt and his uniform cap nestled on top of his head. _

"_Hey, squiddy. Still harboring the cash register!?!" I smoothly replied. _

"_Listen, here," Squidward scowled, "Do you want to order or....." Squidward stopped talking the moment he noticed me, grinning at him. "S-S-S-Squillam Fanyson!," Squidward exclaimed, "W-What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, I stopped by to see how the fast food industry has worked out for you and to order on of your delicious Krabby Patties for me and my friends," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest. "Ooookay, then. How many Krabby Patties would you like?" Squidward asked, ready to write down my order. _

_Slowly, I went up to Squidward's ear and whispered my response. "Seven Krabby Patties and a f." I quickly backed up, looking at him innocently. Squidward was obviously stunned. "W-W-What was that?" Squidward nervously asked. "I said I wanted seven Krabby Patties and an order of fries," I repeated to Squidward. "Okay. I got seven patties and one fries. Would like a drink with your order?" Squidward asked hastily. I gently placed a hand on his cheek, receiving a nervous reaction from Squidward as I whispered softly to him. "Only if you're going to deliver it to me." Squidward was annoyed with me and so he turned and gave the paper with my order to Spongebob. "Here's the order for seven patties and an order of fries. You can deliver the order to Squillam's table whenever you're ready." _

_Squidward turned his attention towards me, again. "You're food is on the way. That will be $23.00 dollars, please?" Squidward said. I placed Squidward a fifty dollar bills in his hands in which he looks at me, annoyed. "Uh, Squillam. This is a fifty dollar bill." Squidward said. "I know," I replied back to him, smiling. "Fine," Squidward spat out. He opened up the cash register and quickly gave me my change. "$27.00 dollars is your change. Enjoy your Meal." _

_I turned my attention to my "friends". "Go get a table for us," I replied. My friends went off and found a round table to for us to sit. "I'll enjoy my meal but you're going to deliver it to my table," I said to Squidward. Squidward, at that moment, was not to thrilled with the news. "Whaaat!?!" He angerily replied, "Look, Squillam. I write down orders, give change, and sent the orders to Spongebob or Melissa. I don't serve the orders at people's table. That's their job."_

_Suddenly, Spongebob came out of the kitchen with my order ready. "Seven Patties and an order of fries are ready. I'll be more than happy to deliver it to your table, Squillam." I simply ignored Spongebob and focused my attention back to Squidward. "I may have payed for this food but I refuse to accept it unless, Squiddy, here, deliver it to me." "Well, you're just going to have to starve, then," Squidward said, turning his back on me with his arms folded. "I'm not delivering your order to your table." I saw Mr. Krabs come out of his office and approached us. "What's the commotion about, lad?" Mr. Krabs said. "I refuse to deliver this order to Squillam," Squidward explained. "It's not my job." "I've already played for my meal and I don't think that request is too hard," I reasoned. "Besides, the customer is always right." "Aye, your right, lad." Mr. Krabs agreed. Mr. Krabs than took my order from Spongebob and handed it to Squidward. "Here, Squidward. Deliver these Krabby Patties to his table," Mr. Krabs ordered. "B-But, Mr. Krabs. I....." Squidward protested but was interrupted by Mr. Krabs. "I know that you don't normally serve at people's table, Squidward. But Squillam here has already payed for his meal and we know that he can bring some good customers with their money......err, friends to the Krusty Krabs. Besides, he's your old friend from high school."_ _"Soon to be my lover," I thought. _

"_But Mr. Krabs. If I'm going to deliver this food to Squillam's table, who going to work the cash register?" Squidward asked. At the moment, Melissa entered into the Krusty Krabs and walked up to the group. "Howdy y'all. How's everybody doing?" Melissa greeted. "Ahoy, Lassie. You're just in time," Mr. Krabs greeted. "I know. I'll go in the kitchen and start cooking those Krabby Patties for ya," Melissa said. "Actually, lass. I need you to take over Squidward's shift for a moment meanwhile Squidward delivers these Krabby Patties to Squillam's table," Mr. Krabs ordered. _

"_I didn't know that Squillam likes the Krusty Krabs!?!" Melissa surprisingly responded. "What gave you the impression that I didn't like this restaurant?" I questioned. "The fact that I heard you said that you'd never step into this rathole of a restaurant," Melissa explained. _

"_Listen to me, you little tramp," I scowled at Melissa, "I can have a change of view and if I want a Krabby Patty, then I'll eat one. So keep your ears out of my business."_

"_Now Listen here, Squillam. You have no right to speak to Melissa in that manner. That was rude and inconsiderate......" Spongebob angrily replied, but was interrupted by Squidward. "Please, allow me to interfere, Spongebob," Squidward said. Squidward slapped me clear across my cheek. "Aye, lad. Have ye gone mad?" Mr. Krabs gasped. "Spongebob's right," Squidward angrily replied, "That was rude of you to speak to Melissa like that. I will deliver these patties to your table but I refuse to allow you or anyone else to speak to her so rudely in that manner. NOW APOLOGIZE TO HER!" _

_I was stunned when Squidward slapped me, but it felt so good to feel the roughness of his hand touching me. Oh, how I wished that his hands can touch my body. But for the moment, I was satisfied with the brief moment of contact. "I'm so sorry that I had spoken to you rudely. I was out of line. I just don't like people getting into my business. Please forgive me," I apologized to Melissa. "Sigh........I forgive you, Squillam," Melissa said. "Good," I said. I turned my attention at Squidward, smiling at him. "Come on, squiddy. Those patties are getting cold," I said, walking toward my table. "I better get this over with," Squidward thought. Squidward walked behind me carring my order. "All right, crew. The show's over. Now get back to work," Mr. Krabs ordered. "Aye, Aye, Captain," Both Melissa and Spongebob replied._

_Spongebob went to fry cooking while Melissa took over Squidward's shift at the cash register. Squidward started to place each patty down delicately in front of my friends one by one. As I watched him deliver the patties, I couldn't help but stare at his arms and how soft they looked as he continued to delicately put down the krabby patties. How I wanted to kiss his arms tenderly and caress them with my own. I was the last one to be served. Squidward gently placed in front of me my Krabby Patty. Before he withdrew his arm to place the order of fries in front of me, I gently and quickly grabbed his arm and tenderly kissed his hand, slightly moaning over how silky his skin felt upon my lips._

_No one noticed me except Squidward, who was sweating nervously and Melissa, who had happened to overlook at my table. "Here's your change , Ma'mam. Enjoy your meal," Melissa said, giving change to a customer. Melissa looked over my table and saw me kissing Squidward hand. "Great barrier reef! Spongebob has got to see this," Melissa exclaimed. She walked up to the window, seeing Spongebob flipping patties. "Psst! Spongebob," Melissa called out to Spongebob. "Oh, Hi Melissa. These patties will be ready in a minute," Spongebob answered, looking up at Melissa. "You've got to come up to the window and see what's going on out here," Melissa suggested. Spongebob jumps up to the window sill. "Look, Spongebob," Melissa said, pointing toward my table, "Squillam is kissing Squidward's hand. I mean, that's.......scandalous." Spongebob looked at my table and gasped. "I think that Squillam likes Squidward and has a major crush on him," Melissa said. "Nah. I think Squillam is just saying thank you for the meal. You know, he owns a lot of fancy restaurants and they usually display these types of gesters in those restaurants. I know. I used to be a waiter," Spongebob explained. "Boy, was that a disaster!?!" Melissa replied. "But I don't think Squillam is showing a gester, thanking Squidward for the meal. I strongly believe that Squillam really likes Squidward and has a huge crush on him. Well, anyways. It's none of our business. We should get back to work." "Okay, Melissa," Spongebob said. Melissa continued to serve customers at the cash register and Spongebob was continuing his fry cooking. _

_I continued to kiss Squdward's hand for a bit longer then I released it back to him. Squidward was stunned and gave a slight blush. He nervously gave me my fries and placed it in front of me. _

"_I-Is there a-anything else you would like, Squillam?" Squidward said nervously. _

"_I would like to rip your shirt off and make sweet love to you on this table w/everyone watching us," I thought. "If you could bring some napkins, please?" I asked Squidward. "You don't want any condiments," Squirdward asked. "Nope. Just some napkins, please," I replied. "I'll go get them," Squidward said. _

_Squidward walked over to the counter next to the cash register to grab some napkins. Meanwhile, I quickly ate the Krabby Patty which was absolutely delicious. Next, I took a look at my fries and ate one french fry. It tasted so good, so I decided to engulf the french fries in one bite, finishing my meal. The rest of my friends had already finished with their Krabby Patties as well. Squidward started to come back to my table with the napkins at hand. I quickly sprayed some breath mint in my mouth to kill the odor of the Krabby Patty and fries in my breath. "Here's your napkins, Squillam," Squidward said flatly. "Why, thank you, squiddy," I replied smoothly. I passed the napkins to my friends and used a napkin to wipe my mouth. _"_Now, if you don't mind I would like to get back to my life now," Squidward plainly said. (_A/N: Statement from a episode). "_Squidward started walking back to the cash register. "Wait, Squidward. I haven't given you you're tip yet. Don't you want it?" I asked Squidward, stopping him. "Alright," Squidward replied, facing me. "I'll accept your tip. Just give it to me so that way I can get back to work." _

_I scooted my chair backwards and got up with the rest of friends. I walked toward Squidward until I was face to face with him. He looked at me nervously and I just smiled back at him. Without any warning, I quickly grabbed a hold of Squidward and pressed my lips with his, closing my eyes. Squidward was completely stunned at my action. I continued to kiss him passionately forcing him to open his mouth so that my tongue could travel inside his cavern. His lips were so sweet and the taste that I got from his mouth was pure bliss. Squidward tried to pull away but I merely wrapped my arms around him, holding him closer to my body and holding his head gently with my hand as I deepen the kiss. _

_My action didn't go unnoticed as the last one that did. As soon as I started to kiss Squidward, all my friends were shocked as well as the rest of the customers who were eating in the restaurant for they all stopped what they were doing and stared at us. _

"_Spongebob, I need an order of two Krabby Patties to be delivered to table five," Melissa ordered. She turned around and saw me kissing Squidward. "Oh........My......Goodness. I-I can't believe what I'm seeing," Melissa replied, shocked. "Two patties for table five coming up," Spongebob called out, carrying a tray of patties. He looked up and saw me and Squidward kissing. "SWEET NEPTUNE!!!!!" Spongebob shouted, dropping the tray of patties in the floor, spilling them everywhere. Mr. Krabs walked out of his office and toward Spongebob and Melissa. "How come there's no sound of customers coming here spending money?" Mr. Krabs demanded. Both Melissa and Spongebob slowly pointed towards me and Squidward. Mr. Krabs deverted his attention to me and Squidward. "GREAT BARRIER REEF!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed, shocked at seeing me kissing Squidward. "I was right! Squillam likes Squidward. A whole lot!" Melissa said. _

_Everybody continued to stare at us, dumbfounded at what was unfolded. I continued to kiss Squidward for a bit longer then I relunctantly departed my lips from his and let him go. Squidward eyes were widen and his entire face was fully blushed red, shocked at just what happened. I brushed off a few speck of dirt that was clinging on Squidward's shirt. I took his uniform hat, took out my wallet, and stuffed a woad full of money inside his uniform hat. I placed his hat back upon his head and quickly gave him a soft kiss upon his lips. "Thank you, Squidward for the wonderful meal we had. I enjoyed your company and the kiss we shared. I hope that I'll be able to see you again, my darling," I whispered to Squidward. I walked toward the door, gestering to my friends. "Come on, everyone. Let's go and have fun in my private cruise/casino." I walked outside with the rest of the group. Squidward stood there blankly for a few mintues, slowly touching his lips with his hand. Squidward looked up towards everyone who quickly resumed what they were doing, talking about the events that had just occurred. Slowly, Squidward walked up to the cash register, still in shock. "Spongebob! Go back to the kitchen and make some new fresh Krabby Patties for Table Five. I'll clean up the mess here. Oh, and not one word about what just happened here and that goes for you too, Mr. Krabs," Melissa ordered Spongebob. "Aye, Aye, Ma'am!" Spongebob replied. Spongebob went back to the kitchen and cooked two new patties while Melissa got a broom and a dustpan and cleaned up the mess. "Uh.....Ok, lass. I'll......I'll be in me office," Mr. Krabs said, shocked. He walked back to his office and shut the door. Squidward walked up to Melissa, who had just finished cleaning the mess Spongebob accidently made. "Oh......H-Hi, Squidward. Look, I'm done cleaning up the mess. You can take your shift now and I'll just go back and help Spongebob grill those Krabby Patties, Okay!?!" Melissa said, nervously. "Uh-Huh!" Squidward replied, still in shock. "Okay, then. I'll be in the kitchen," Melissa responded. _

_Melissa walks inside the kitchen getting herself ready to start cooking the Krabby patties. Everyone went on to doing their business including Squidward, who was serving customers at the cash registers. For three weeks, the town talked about the incident that occured in the Krusty Krabs between me and Squidward. _

_It's been five months now that I have last seen Squidward. I can still remember the sweetness of his lips when they touched mine and how soft and warm his body felt right close to me. I plan to visit Bikini Bottom tomorrow and hopefully I'll be able to see......Squidward. Well, it's getting late and I'll have to get some sleep. I'll let you know how things turn out tomorrow. Until then, adeui, diary. _

_Squillam Fancyson_

"_Squillam and Squidward Forever"_

**Well, that's the end of my intro. Please bear with me for updates on this story since I'm currently working on another fanfic as well. Please review and tell me if I need any improvement on spelling and grammar. Remember, no flames will be accepted. **


	2. Lunch Hour

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other characters. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius. They are my own characters.

**A/N: **I highly recommend that you read my other Fanfic 'Melissa Jackson' if you would like to know more about the character and of the character Aquarius.

**Warning: _This fanfic is a slash writing. This contains content concerning rape, angst, drama, and some LEMONS that I will NOT be posting on my fanfics. I will only email them to who wishes to see them but only to registered fanfic members. This Chapter contains sensuality on regards of Squillam and Squidward. But no Lemons. Not yet. Also, this is my first slash and yaoi. Please no Flames. Constructive criticism is accepted, but not harsh flames. They will be laughed at and burned. _**

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Pairings: Squidward/Squillam(Not willingly), Patrick/Spongebob

**Squillam's Jealously**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter One: Lunch Hour**

It was a beautiful day at Bikini Bottom. Many of the citizens were out enjoying the spring weather. Squillam's jet had just landed at the airport in Bikini Bottom which was located across from Mrs. Puff's Boating School. The passenger hatch door opened and Squillam came out and smelled the air. Squillam was wearing a pair of blue jeans made from Aqua French, a very expensive brand of Levi wear, a white t-shirt mad from eel, another expensive brand name, a leather jacket from Louis Vuitton(A/N: Do not own the brand name), and wearing a cologne from Pure Water for men(A/N: Also do not own the brand name). Squillam started to walk down towards his limo, which was being loaded with Squillam's luggage. As Squillam walked inside his limo, he gave a wave goodbye to his pilot. He closed the door.

"Hello again, Sir. Where can I take you on this beautiful winter day?" Fish Chauffeur asked.

"Just take me to my mansion so that I can unpack my things," Squillam ordered.

"Right away, sir," Fish Chauffeur replied.

The Chauffeur turned on the limo and drove off to Squillam's Mansion, passing by many shops and convience stores. The limo finally arrived at Squillam's Mansion. The entrance to Squillam's Mansion was held by a huge metal gate that surrounded the mansion. On the left side was a speaker box in which the Chauffeur drove up to it.

"Good afternoon! This is Japhne, the limo driver. I'm here with Squillam Fancyson. Can I please pass through the gate?" Japhne, the limo driver spoke through the intercom.

"Okay. Hang on a second. We'll open the gate for you," a reply came through the speaker box.

The gate starts to slowly open inwardly until the whole gate is opened widely. The limo drove up to the driveway and stopped in front of the door to the Mansion.

The Mansion itself was huge with pillars of columns decorating around the entrance of the doorway. Squillam entered inside his mansion along with a couple of servants who were carrying all of Squillam's luggage. Inside the mansion was a huge set of stairs that lead up to a t-section hallway leading left or right side of the mansion. At the middle of the wall hung a huge portrait of Squillam with his mother and father. Squillam walked up to the middle of the t-section and turned to the left side of the stairs. Squillam was walking along the many doors in the hallway, passing by a couple fo maids who were cleaning around the many rooms inside the hallway. Finally, Squillam stopped in front of two huge doors and carefully opened them outwardly thus entering his bedroom. Squillam's bedroom was massive. In the middle of his room, Squillam had a king size bed that was in the middle of the room which was pressed against the wall. Blue silk sheets draped along the rims of his bed with golden trimming along the edges of the sheets. A huge blue transparent canopy covered the king sized bed from the top of the golden poles to the bottom of the floor.

Along the left side of the wall stood a white dresser with gold trimming laced along them. The knobs also were furnished in gold. The white dresser had four drawers in which was stuffed with clothes and undergarments. Next to the white dresser was a small vanity set with a round crystal mirror in the middle of the desk. On the vanity set was a pair of brushes, talcum powder, and combs. Squillam had his servants put the suitcases on his bed and to start unloading his clothing. Squillam walked to the right side of the wall and opened his two huge doors to reveal his walk-in closet. Squillam's walk-in closet was filled with his many clothing, suits, swimwear, and shoes. On the left top side of the closet was his shirts neatly hanged according to color and type of clothing apparel. In the bottom half of his closet was his many pairs of pants neatly hanged according to color and style or type of pants. On the right side of his closet hung neatly his many pairs of tuxedo and business suits according to color. At the end of the closet stood a huge shoe rack that held five hundred different types of shoes which were organized by type, color, and style. The servants were putting away Squillam's clothing while Squillam was directing them where each piece of clothing goes. Soon Squillam's servants finished unpacking his luggage and put away his suitcases.

Squillam entered into a hallway next by his walk-in closet which lead to his gigantic bathroom. At the far end of the bathroom stood a lavish bathtub which was decorated in a pearly white color with gold trimming on the top. The handles were furnished in gold and candles surrounded the bathtub all around. At the left side of the bathroom stood a huge shower which was also laced in a pearly white color. The shower door was laced with a crystal design of a rose and trimmed the gold edges around the door frame. Right across from the shower door was two sinks furnished in the same pearly white color with the gold trimmings around the corners of the sink and around the rims of the sink. Above the two sinks was a huge mirror furnished in the same color with a chandelier on the top of the ceiling. To the other far end of the bathroom was a door with a toilet inside along with a sink. At the right corner of the bathroom stood a walk-in closet that was covered with shampoo's, conditioners, and other materials needed in a bathroom organized by type of product. Squillam quickly took a small towel and went toward the sink. He turned the water on and washed his face with warm water and soap. After rinsing his face from the suds, Squillam dried his face with the small towel. Squillam quickly relieved himself and washed his hands before exiting his bathroom.

Squillam started to descend out of his bedroom and walked downstairs, outside the mansion and towards his huge garage. Inside his garage stood a multitude of fancy motorboats, limousines and single watercrafts aka motorcyles. Squillam walked up to a fancy speedboat, which had coral blue color painted on the boat. Inside the interior of the speedboat the seats were covered in a light ocean blue fabric and a dark blue trimming on them. On the front panel of the speedboat was a navigation system, a six-cd stereo system with sub-woofers speakers all throughout the speedboat. Also along with navigation system and CD-Player was a built-in computer which included a DVD system with screens connected on the seats of the speedboat. Squillam entered into his speedboat and turned the ignition on. Squillam then drove his speedboat out of his garage and into the main gate of his driveway.

"Open up the gate. I'm going to downtown Bikini Bottom and I won't be back until later on this evening. Make sure the mansion is secure, Okay!?!" Squillam ordered his security guard.

"No problem, Mr. Fancyson! Enjoy your day," replied the security guard.

The security guard opened the main gate for Squillam. Soon Squillam sped off down the road towards downtown Bikini Bottom.

Meanwhile at Downtown Bikini Bottom, Squidward was walking down Conch Ave towards the Dentist office. He stopped in front of a door which read, "All Smiles Dental! The Best Place To Shine in Bikini Bottom." Squidward walks inside the building which happened to be the receptionist lounge. There was a couple of people waiting to see the Dentist. Squidward walked up to the receptionist window and to his surprise discovers Melissa Jackson working.

"Welcome to "All Smiles Dental! Where we brighten your smile all throughout Bikini Bottom. How may I help you?" Melissa said while typing up some information at the computer. She looks up and sees Squidward standing in front of the desk. "Oh, Squidward. I didn't know you went to this dental office!?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I don't. I actually go to a different dentist that's on the other side of town, but, I'm shocked! Someone told me that you were in this dental place but I didn't know that you worked here?!?" Squidward replied, shocked.

"Well, my job at the Krusty Krabs doesn't exactly give me enough funds to provide for all the stuff I need and want," Melissa explained.

"Why don't you just quit the Krusty Krabs and work in this dental office full time!?! It's better than working in a fast food burger joint," Squidward suggested.

"No, I don't think I'll ever quit working in the Krusty Krabs. I enjoy seeing the people's happy faces when they receive their Krabby Patties. Also, I love my job as a fry cook/cashier and I love working with you and Spongebob. You both brighten my day everytime," Melissa happily said.

"Really!?!" Squidward asked politely.

"Truly!" Melissa firmly said.

"Well, then. I guess I enjoy your company as well. Besides, with Spongebob working in the Krusty Krabs, your feminine touch is all I need to keep my day going!" Squidward said, smiling at Melissa.

"Oh, Squidward. You're such a gentleman!" Melissa said, blushing slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself, honey! I'm not available!" Squidward smirkly replied.

"Ha ha ha! You're always had a sense of humor. By the way, Squidward. What you doing here? Aren't you working at the Krusty Krabs today?" Melissa asked.

"I am but I'm in my lunch break for an hour," Squidward responded.

"You, on a lunch break for one hour? I thought Mr. Krabs usually gives you a five-minute lunch break.(A/N: Got that idea from an episode)" Melissa questionally replied.

"He usually does but remember that last week you complained to Mr. Krabs that both me and Spongebob weren't getting a fair break or lunch time and threaten to call the county to have the restaurant inspected, which would cost Mr. Krabs some money? Well, that threat freaked him out and so he decided to give me and Spongebob an hour of lunch," Squidward explained.

"Leave it to Mr. Krabs to change his mind when it involves money," Melissa giggled.

"Anyways, I came here to see if you wanted to join me for lunch. I still have a good forty-five minutes left until I have to get back to my shift," Squidward asked.

"Sure, Squidward. I'm almost done with my shift, anyways. I'm just waiting on the other receptionist to come and take over. I only work part time in this job," Melissa happily replied.

Soon the door opens and a young beautiful girl walks inside. She's wearing a pink blouse with a pink shirt and pink high heels shoes. She had blonde hair which had a pink headband on the top, pushing her hair back.

"Hi Jennifer," Melissa greeted.

"Hi Melissa. I barely beat traffic coming over here," Jennifer replied.

"Really? I didn't think traffic would be bad around this time of day," Melissa enquired.

"It was a nightmare but I weaved my way out of it," Jennifer said while entering the receptionist desk, "So, what's the scoop?"

"Well, I have already listened to the messages early today and called back anyone who needed an appointment and scheduled them an appointment with Dr. Brickstein," Melissa started to explain, "These stacks of files to the left next to the computer have already been entered but the stacks of files to the right need to be entered into the computer. Then after that's done, all the files need to be put away, alphabetically. Also, these forms here need to go to the right files and sorted out by date. The schedule calendar is here for you to write down appointments for Dr. Brickstein. His schedule is pretty full for today so don't make any more appointments for him today. The clipboard with the list of patients waiting for Dr. Brickstein is to the left of the calendar schedule. He's with a patient right now so he won't be out of his office for a while. Anyways, here are the headphones and I think that you're all set for today."

"Thanks, Melissa," Jennifer replied, taking the headphones and sitting on the chair, "By the way, who's your squid friend over there? He's cute!"

Squidward slightly blushed as Jennifer pointed to him. "Oh, Jennifer. Meet my good friend, Squidward Tentacles. Squidward, met my friend and fellow employee, Jennifer Oceania," Melissa replied.

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer," Squidward said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise, Squidward," Jennifer responded, shaking his hand, "So, are you available?"

"Uhh...........I'm currently not. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now," Squidward replied, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Oh. That's too bad. You're really cute!" Jennifer pouted. This comment made Squidward blush hugely. Melissa just giggled at how red Squidward's face turned. Melissa focused her attention to Jennifer. "Anyways, Jennifer. I'll see you later, Okay!?!" Melissa said.

"Okay! See you on Monday," Jennifer replied. "Let's go, Squidward. I know a nice deli place where we can have some lunch," Melissa said to Squidward.

"Lead the way," Squidward responded, holding the door for Melissa.

Melissa and Squidward walked out of the dental office. Melissa walked down a block on Conch Ave until she reached the intersection of Coral Ave with Squidward following behind her. Soon both she and Squidward arrived at a deli place called "Bikini Bottoms Krystal Deli". Both Melissa and Squidward entered inside the small restaurant.

"Welcome to Bikini Bottoms Krystal Deli. May I take your order?" Cashier asked

"Hmmm.........," Melissa pondered, looking at the menu, "I'll have the coral deli sandwich with a small side of salad and a diet soda. Would you like to order anything, Squidward?"

"Get me the coral Greek Salad with a diet Dr. Kelp?" Squidward responded to Melissa.

"Alright, Squidward," Melissa replied then focused her attention to the cashier, "I would like to order also a coral Greek Salad with a diet Dr. Kelp soda, please?"

"Alright. I got an order of one coral deli sandwich with a side salad, diet kelp soda and one coral Greek salad with a diet Dr. Kelp Soda. Would you like that for here or to go?" Cashier asked Melissa.

"No. We'll eat here," Melissa replied.

"Okay! Your total is $15.95," Cashier replied.

Melissa start to look through her purse for her wallet. She is stopped abruptly by Squidward. "Let me pay for it, Melissa. I don't mind," Squidward offered.

"Don't worry about it, Squidward. I'll pay for your lunch," Melissa said.

"But I insist. Please, let me pay for our meal," Squidward replied, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oohh!...........Alright, Squidward. You win," Melissa said, giving in to Squidward.

Squidward hands the cashier a fifty dollar bill.

"Uhhh......Sir!?! You handed me a fifty dollar bill. We can only accept tender that is less or equal to twenty dollars," Cashier explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Squidward apologized, blushing slightly. He takes back the fifty dollars and hand the cashier a twenty dollar bill. "Here you go," Squidward said.

"Okay. Here's your change of $5.05 out of Twenty, sir. Your order will be ready in ten minutes," Cashier said to Squidward.

"Okay, then. Thank you," Squidward happily replied.

Squidward and Melissa sat down on a small table with two chairs. "So, Squidward. Mr. Krabs has been paying you for overtime, huh!?!" Melissa inquired.

"No. Not really. I actually still have some money leftover from the tip that Squillam gave me six months ago," Squidward explained.

"I know. I still can't believe that he pulled that stunt in the Krusty Krabs six months ago," Melissa said.

"Boy, was I embarrassed and humiliated. I, mean, when he kissed me in front of everyone, I just wanted to crawl out and die at that moment. I just couldn't believe that he would be so forward like that and that he wouldn't feel any shame at all for just displaying that action, after all, he does have a reputation," Squidward exclaimed.

"Well, you've known him for a long time, Squidward. I guess......he really didn't mind all the stares that he was getting when he kissed you," Melissa replied.

"Man, for weeks.......and I mean WEEKS, everyone in this town talked about me and Squillam. That's all they talked about. Now everyone assumes that I have a relationship with him and honestly......I don't have feelings for him," Squidward said.

"Don't worry about those idiots that spread rumors. I know that you don't have any feelings towards Squillam and as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters," Melissa comfortly replied to Squidward.

"Thanks Melissa," Squidward replied, smiling.

"No problem, Squidward," Melissa happily responded. Melissa then heard a gurgling sound emitting from her stomach. "Will you excuse me, Squidward? I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Melissa said.

"Take your time," Squidward responded. Melissa got up from her seat and quickly made her way toward the ladies restroom. Squidward continued to sit down, waiting for his order and for Melissa to return.

"Here's your order, sir," Cashier said, carrying a tray of food and placing it down on the table, "One coral Greek Salad with a Diet Dr. Kelp for you and a Coral Deli sandwich with a small salad and a diet soda. Enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you!" Squidward politely replied.

The cashier went back to the cash register. Squidward slowly started to eat his salad, savoring every bite. Meanwhile, outside in Downtown Bikini Bottom, Squillam was driving along the street of Coral Ave. He was at a stop light when he noticed a restaurant up ahead to his left.

"Hmmm...........Bikini's Bottom Krystal Deli. Sounds like a good place to eat," Squillam said, looking at the window sign.

After passing the intersection stoplight, Squillam parked right in front of the building. He turned off his speedboat and walked through the door of the restaurant. To his amazement, Squillam's eyes right away focused on Squidward, who was slowly munching on his salad.

"Squidward......here? I-I didn't think I would be able to find him this soon!?!" Squillam said, staring at Squidward with wide eyes, "But then, again, this isn't so bad. I'll just pay Squidward a little........visit," Squillam slyly said to himself.

Squillam slowly walks up to the counter, never taking his eyes off of Squidward. Squidward slowly chews his salad, not noticing Squillam is right behind him at the cash register. Squillam focuses his attention at the cashier.

"Welcome to the Krystal Deli. May I take your order?" Cashier greeted.

"Yes, I'll have the Coral Greek Salad with a diet Dr. Kelp," Squillam replied, looking behind him.

"Okay, one Coral Greek Salad with a Diet Dr. Kelp," Cashier repeated, writing down the order, "Would you like to eat here or to go?"

"No, to go please!" Squillam responded.

"Alright, then. That'll be $4.95, please?" Cashier said. Squillam handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill. "Okay, twenty dollar," replied the cashier as he rang up the cash register and gives Squillam his change, "$15.05 is your change out of twenty, sir. Your meal will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank You. By the way, can I sit in one of your tables while I wait?" Squillam asked.

"Uh.........Sure, sir. Do whatever you like," Cashier responded, confused at Squillam's request.

"Oh, I plan too," Squillam thought, looking behind him and seeing Squidward.

Squillam slowly walks away from the cashier and towards Squidward, who's eyes are closed, still chewing his salad. Squillam pulls up a chair and quietly sits next to Squidward.

"That's funny. I thought, I heard Squillam talking right now," Squidward thought while keeping his eyes close and eating his food. Squidward opened his eyes and sees Squillam sitting next to him with his hands on his chin, looking at Squidward. Squidward gulped his food down, nervously. "S-Squillam....here? Oh no," Squidward thought.

"Hi, Squiddy! You don't mind me sitting here while I wait for my meal, do you?" Squillam asked, looking at Squidward lovingly.

Squidward just nods his head in response, too stunned to say any words.

"Good. You go on ahead and eat. I'll just watch you," Squillam said.

Squidward nervously gathers up more lettuce in his fork and puts it inside his mouth, chewing more slowly and closing his eyes. "Why is he here?" Squidward thought, "Of all the places he could have gone to eat, he chose to eat here. Why now? Why me? I just wish he would leave." Squidward opened his eyes and looks at Squillam, who blew him a kiss. Immediately, he closes his eyes again, blushing. "Why did he do that?" Squidward thought continually, "I'm so embarrassed. When will this end?" Squidward felt Squillam's hand rubbing against his own hand gently. Out of annoyance, Squidward swats his hand out of his way. "Squillam!?! Will you please let me eat in peace?" Squidward spat, placing a hand on his head.

"Okay, Squidward. I'll leave you alone," Squillam replied, getting up from the chair and starts to walk away.

"Thank You!" Squidward replied.

Squidward sat at the table, stunned at the events that just occurred. Squidward was about to continue eating his salad when Squillam grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his chair and wrapping his arms around Squidward's waist. Squidward tried to pull away from him but to no avail for Squillam's grip was tight.

"I forgot to do something," Squillam said in a sultry voice.

Squillam kissed Squidward fully on the lips passionately. Squidward eyes were widen and he was stunned, unable to budge. Squillam continued to kiss Squidward, forcing his tongue to explore his cavern. Squillam moaned, deepening the kiss as how blissful Squidward's mouth and lips tasted, pulling Squidward closer to his body. Squillam broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Squillam decided to attack Squidward's neck, kissing it gently.

"Oh, why is he doing this to me?" Squidward thought, "Why is he embarrassing me? I wish he would just go away! I wish that he would stop......."

Squidward thoughts was interrupted as Squillam kissed a sweet spot on his neck, making Squidward close his eyes and tilt his head back more for better access.

"What am I doing," Squidward thought, shocked at his actions, "I'm just encouraging him. But......It feels so good! Go.......Go further." Squidward moaned softly, earning a grin from Squillam.

"You like that, don't you" Squillam whispered softly into Squidward's ear, "Let me satisfy your desire."

Squillam proceeded to kiss Squidward's sweet spot on his neck, nipping at it gently, causing Squidward to moan loudly. Squillam started to suck on his neck, rubbing his back gently, pulling him closer to his body. Squidward was breathing in ragged, short, breaths, his arms went limp over Squillam's touch.

"Y-Yes," Squidward whispered seductively.

Squillam pulled his body even closer to Squidward, sucking at his neck fiercely. Squidward felt the bulge from Squillam's pants tightening, hardening against his body. Squillam's heat was rising from passion.

"Oh, Neptune," Squillam thought, "I want him!"

Squillam sucked harder while crushing his body against Squidward's. Squidward moaned loudly for feeling Squillam's tender touch and his hardening. Squidward blushed as he felt his own heat rising and his own pants tightening, hardening in the process.

"I should just take him right now!" Squillam thought, "I don't care if anyone watches me. I'll do it right here on this table. I just want him. Oh, Neptune, I want him so badly! He's beautiful!"

Squillam continued to kiss Squidward's neck, sucking and nipping it gently while rubbing his back in small strokes. Soon the cashier came back with Squillam's order.

"Here's your order, sir," Cashier said to Squillam, handing out a box of food for him.

"Damn him!" Squillam angrily thought, "He ruined our moment. I was so close to making love to Squidward. Oh, he would've enjoyed it. I was going to bring him so much pleasure that he would've begged for more."

Squillam stopped kissing Squidward's neck, only to replace it with a wet tongue stroking his neck gently, making Squidward moaned softly. Squillam broke off from Squidward, looking at him, lovingly. Squidward's face was a bright crimson red and his whole body was shaking out of passion and shame.

"Sorry it had to end so soon, honey," Squillam spoke to Squidward, softly, "You would've loved what I had in store for you. Perhaps next time! Oh, and don't forget, my dear. I'll be around whenever you need me. So don't hesitate to call me. I'll be waiting for you."

Squillam winked at Squidward. He got his food and walked out the door, leaving the restaurant. Squidward stared blankly at the direction that Squillam left, still shaking and blushing madly. The cashier walks up to Squidward.

"Man, is that guy strange," Cashier said to Squidward," But he's totally loaded. It's not like he doesn't stand out around here. It's obvious that your boyfriend really loves you."

"He's NOT my boyfriend," Squidward hissed to the Cashier.

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Cashier smugly replied, not believing Squidward.

The Cashier leaves Squidward and goes back to his duties. Squidward slowly sits down back to his table and places a hand on his head.

"W-What have I done?" Squidward said to himself, "I gave in into his desires. I let him arouse me. Now he'll definitely won't leave me alone. I can't believe I lost control. I'm so ashamed with myself."

Squidward couldn't stop shaking over the passion that Squillam had given him. He looked down at his meal and saw that his salad was half-eaten and his soda was half-drank. Squidward pushed the salad and drink away from him, his appetite lost over the shock that Squillam gave him. Squidward rubbed his arms comfortly, trying to calm himself. Melissa got out of the restroom, relieved. She sat down at the table, looking at her meal.

"Sorry I took so long," Melissa apologized to Squidward, "I really needed to refresh myself. Hmmm.....This salad is looking good. I think I'll start eating it first."

Melissa start gathering some lettuce on her fork. Before she put the fork inside her mouth, Melissa noticed Squidward sitting silently on the table, not finishing his meal. "Are you okay, Squidward," Melissa asked, concerned and putting her fork down at the same time.

"I-I am alright," Squidward responded, looking at Melissa, "Listen, Melissa. I'm not hungry anymore. You can finish my meal. I-I just need to take a walk." Squidward got up from the table and started to leave. "Are you sure? Don't you want to take your meal with you back with you to the Krusty Krabs!?!" Melissa asked, puzzled.

"N-No. Y-You go on ahead and eat it. I'll just go and take a walk. Thank You for inviting me to lunch. That was nice of you," Squidward replied, hastily.

"Your welcome, Squidward. Have a nice day!," Melissa said, smiling at Squidward. She gets up from the table and gives Squidward a hug. Squidward slightly shuddered, remembering the hug Squillam gave him. Melissa let go of Squidward and smiled. Squidward returned the smile back to Melissa before leaving the restaurant. Squidward slowly walked down Conch Ave to the Krusty Krabs. Melissa sat down at her table and started to eat her salad.

"I wonder what's wrong with Squidward? He was so......silent. Did something happen while I was gone?" Melissa thought.

"How are you enjoying your meal, miss?" Cashier said, walking up to Melissa.

"It's wonderful. You did an excellent job. Thank You!" Melissa kindly responded.

"Your welcome, ma'am. By the way, is the guy that just left your friend?" Cashier asked.

"Why, yes he is," Melissa answered.

"Man. You should've been here earlier. His boyfriend came by," Cashier said.

"His........boyfriend?" Melissa questioned, confused.

"Well, yeah! He was the same height as your friend, had very expensive clothing on him, was loaded and had a unibrow on his forehead," Cashier explained.

"Oh.....my," Melissa thought, "Squillam was here." Melissa turned her attention to the cashier. "Did anything happen?" Melissa questioned.

"Oh, did it," Cashier exclaimed, "His boyfriend totally put the moves on your friend and they were making out. Man, you should've seen it!"

The cashier walks away to return to his duties. Melissa sat there, digesting the info she just heard. "Squillam made a move on Squidward? Oh, man. Poor Squidward. He must be so embarrassed. That's why he wasn't saying anything to me. I should go and talk to him later," Melissa thought.

Melissa continued eating her salad, slowly enjoying every bite of her meal. She sat at the restaurant, eating her lunch and enjoying the peacefulness of the atmosphere.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. Please review and let me know what you think so far. I made Squillam's character bold and shameless. Naughty me, huh? ;-) Anyways, please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Please no flames. They will be laughed at. **


	3. Downtown Thugs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character affiliated with the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

**A/N: **I highly recommend that you read my other Fanfic 'Melissa Jackson' if you would like to know more about the character and of the character Aquarius.

**Warning: _This fanfic is a slash writing. This contains content concerning rape, angst, drama, and some LEMONS. I will consider posting at least one LEMON, however, I will let the reviewers choose which one to post, since their will be three in total for this fanfic. Note: whatever LEMONS are NOT posted will be send to only registered members. Theirs is no lemons on this chapter. Not yet. Constructive criticism is accepted but not harsh flames. They will be burned. _**

Rating: R (language, insults, beatings, and vulgar language; also a gang fight)

Pairings: Squidward/Squillam(Not willingly), Patrick/Spongebob

**Squillam's Jealousy**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Two: Downtown Thugs**

Squidward walked down the street, towards the Krusty Krabs, slowly thinking about the events that had occurred earlier.

"What happened," he thought, "How could I have lost control? I could've push him away or shoved him, but instead, I allowed him to arouse me and touch me, kiss me. I-I don't have feelings for him. I should've stop it before it had gone too far, but I didn't. What's worse is that we he started to kiss my neck tenderly, I-It felt good to feel his tender touch. I don't know why I was so turned on by his kisses and his strokes that he was giving me on my back, but, there's nothing I can do about it now. Now it will be harder to push him away and I know that he doesn't like rejections. But, I'll just have too be firm...next time."

Squidward continued to walk down Coral Ave, passing some shops along the way. Meanwhile, Squillam was inside an arts and crafts shop, picking up a huge order of molding wax.

"Here's the order of light, green wax, sir," the cashier said, "It comes with the small package of black molding wax that you requested, sir. That'll be 108.00 dollars, please?"

Squillam handed the cashier 120.00 dollars, in which the cashier handed him back his change.

"Okay, your change is 12.00 dollar," the cashier said. Squillam puts his money away in his wallet.

"Do you need help carrying your items to your vehicle, sir?" the cashier asked.

"No, that's alright. I can carry them myself. Thanks, anyways," Squillam responded, carrying the boxes on his arms.

"You're welcome," the cashier replied, smiling to Squillam.

Squillam carried the huge box filled with green and black molding wax outside the arts and crafts shop. Outside on the streets, Squidward was still walking down a block away from the Krusty Krabs, across from the arts and crafts shop when he heard a woman screaming. Squidward looked around and saw that across the street a man was groping a woman, holding her tightly while she struggled to get away. Squidward immediately ran across the street, despite the screeching and honking of motorboats, barely stopping for him. Squidward reached to the other side of the street, walking hastily up to the man.

"Let her go!" Squidward yelled, catching the thugs attention.

"T-Thank you, sir," the woman tearfully cried out to Squidward. The thug turned around sharply and faced Squidward.

"Back off! This isn't any of your business," he growled.

"Well, I'm making it my business," Squidward seethed, glaring daggers at the thug.

The young thug shoves the young woman out of his way and pierces his eyes dangerously at Squidward. "You're asking for trouble, pal! You don't wanna mess with me!" he hissed out.

"I don't want to see that girl hurt, so I suggest that you back away from her before I do it for you," Squidward glared sharply at the thug.

"You're about to get your ass kicked," the thug hissed.

"I'd like to see you try!" Squidward spurned, smirking at the thug.

The thug smirked at Squidward, surprised at his cockiness. Soon, he send a fist flying towards his face only to have it blocked by Squidward's own hand. Squidward sent his own fist flying into the other man's face, causing him to stumble back and fall. With rage in his eyes, the thug immediately gets up from the ground and rushes toward Squidward. Squidward quickly moves out of the way, causing the thug to run into a wall, crashing his body against the wall. Seething at Squidward, the thug rushes toward him, tending to knock him down. Squidward abruptly stops him, rams his fist into the thug's stomach and flinging him back into the wall, causing him to crash into some trash cans. The thug lied there motionless from the struggle. Squidward picked up a small purse that the thug was carrying in his back pocket. Squidward walked up to the young woman, handing her purse to her.

"Here you go, Miss!" Squidward said.

"T-Thank you, sir. Thank you so much," the young woman cried out, taking the purse and giving Squidward a big hug.

"Your welcome, my dear," Squidward whispered, blushing slightly and patting her in the back lightly.

Squidward broke off the hug and smiled at the young woman. "You go off now! I'll take care of this thug, Okay?" he said.

"Yes and Thank You again," the young woman replied, giving Squidward a light kiss on the cheek, "There isn't much guys like you. You're a rare breed."

The young woman walked away, crossing the street. Squidward stood blankly at the sidewalk, touching his cheek, blushing slightly and smiling to himself. Squidward turned around to see if the thug was still lying on the ground, but instead, he saw that no one was there. Squidward shrugged it off and continued to walk down the streets to the Krusty Krabs. Squidward was getting closer to the arts and crafts shop. Suddenly, Squidward heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a gang of thugs, looking at him piercingly. Squidward noticed the thug, who attacked the young woman, was with the gang of thugs.

"Great! Just Great! That punk left to get reinforcements!"Squidward thought to himself. The thug pointed directly to Squidward, saying, "That's him! That's the guy who let that girl get away from you, boss!"

A big, muscular fish glared straight at Squidward. He wore a grey sleeveless vest with black jeans on with black shoes. He was surrounded by a group of his friends, who also looked pretty strong.

"Heh! So, you're the bastard that took my girl away from me! You shouldn't have done that!" the Gang Leader spat, glaring at Squidward.

"I doubt that she would enjoy your company. For being a big man, you sure have a small dick!" Squidward scowled.

"You have a lot of balls talking to me that way! You better watch your back!" the Gang Leader spurned, glaring dangerously at Squidward.

"Is that a threat? 'Cause if it is, you're not posing much of it too me," Squidward smirked.

"You're getting on my nerves and I have LITTLE patience for anyone who dares to trash talk to me, you octi freak!"Gang Leader seethed.

"That's "Tentacles" to you, dumbass!" Squidward shouted.

A gang member pointed to Squidward, recognizing him. "Hey! I've heard of this guy! His name is Squidward Tentacles! Rumor has it that he's dating some rich guy!"

"Heh! So, you like men, do you!" Gang Leader smirked, sending an eerie feeling against Squidward.

"Perhaps I do! But, I don't like you!" Squidward replied, slowly walking backwards.

"I don't like wise cracking trash talkers. Especially a fag like you!" Gang leader glared, walking towards Squidward.

"You should look around you! Your surrounded by men!" Squidward remarked, still walking backwards. This pissed off the Gang Leader as his body was shaking out of anger.

"Y-YOU...BITCH!"he yelled angrily. The Gang Leader turned his attention to his gang, fisting his hands as he did. "GET HIM!"

Squidward started to run towards the entrance to the alleyway. He turned around and saw that the gang was running towards him.

Meanwhile, Squillam had gotten back to his speedboat, carrying the boxes of wax on his arms. Having a set of keys on his hand, Squillam opened the back of the trunk, placing the boxes of wax inside the trunk. He slammed the trunk shut but as he did, Squillam saw Squidward running from a group of gang members across the street, stopping at the entrance of the alleyway. Squidward turned around sharply, looking forward as the gang members continued to run towards him, getting closer. Squidward grabbed a trash can and placed it on the floor, right by his feet. He turned his attention to the gang that was really close to him.

"You guys really are hyperactive. You should put a lid on it. That's where trash like you belong!" Squidward shouted.

Squidward kicked the garbage can at full force, causing the Gang Leader to fall on the ground along with the rest of his gang, due to the impact of the garbage can hitting him. Boiling in rage, the Gang Leader ripped off the garbage can from him and hastily got from the ground, infuritated at Squidward.

"What are you waiting for! GET HIM!"the Gang Leader yelled out in rage.

The Gang Members rushes towards Squidward, but he dodged them easily, running into the alleyway. The gang ran after him, into the alleyway. Squillam watched them go after Squidward, running towards him. With his keys still in his hands, Squillam opened up his speedboat and sat inside through the drivers seat of the boat. He got his wallet out of his jacket and put it in his glove compartment. Then, Squillam put some breath mint spray in his mouth, putting the spray in his glove compartment. Squillam got out his speedboat and turned on his alarm on the speedboat. Squillam put his keys in a zipper pocket on the left side of his jeans, zipping up the pocket shut. Squillam walked across the street, walking towards the alleyway.

Squidward kept on running until he reached a dead end in the alley way. Squidward turned around and saw that the gang had caught up with him. The gang halted upon reaching Squidward, waiting for orders from their Gang Leader.

"Now you are gonna get it, asswipe!"Gang leader spurned, pointing to Squidward.

Squidward just glared at the Gang Leader, preparing himself for anything!

"Pulverize this fag!" Gang Leader ordered to his gang.

All at once, the gang rushed towards Squidward. Squidward embraced himself for the beatings. One gang member threw a punch at Squidward, but he easily dodged the punch and ended up kicking the gang member in the stomach, causing him to fall on the floor. Soon the gang rushed toward Squidward and started to pound on him. Squidward was getting punched in the face, kicked in the stomach and pounded on his back by the gang. Squidward just held his ground, never crying, whimpering or shedding a tear for he never gave them a reason to taunt him while they were beating on him. Bruises were starting to form all around his body. He had cuts, gashes, and pain coming from every part of his body, blood dripping from his injuries. The Gang Leader cracked his knuckles, preparing to give Squidward a severe beating.

"All right! That's enough! Haul his ass up and hold him steady! I want to give this queer a good thrashing," he ordered.

The gang members slowly got up from the ground and roughly picked up Squidward, holding his arms.

"Any last words, fag!"Gang Leader smirked.

Squidward just glared at the Gang Leader, never uttering a word to him, slowly panting and wincing in pain. Suddenly, the Gang Leader slammed his fist into Squidward's stomach, constantly punching him again and again at his stomach, face and ribs. Squidward just gritted his teeth, silently wincing in pain with every blow that he received, coughing up blood every now and then. While Squidward was getting thrashed by the Gang Leader, Squillam was walking inside through the alleyway, towards the direction that the gang ran to chasing after Squidward. Soon, Squillam was approaching the end of the alleyway when he saw the gang laughing and smacking Squidward as he was getting beaten by the Gang Leader repeatedly. Squillam clenched his hands together, infuriated that someone dared to hurt Squidward. Squillam decided to end this nonsense.

"LET...HIM...GO...NOW!" Squillam angrily shouted.

The gang turned their attention to Squillam, who had stepped into the light.

"Beat it, punk! This is none of your business!" Gang Leader spat.

"He is my business and you are my problem now! I suggest you let him go otherwise I'll force you to let him go!" Squillam sternly scowled.

"You've got a lot of nerves, rich boy! I like to see you try and stop me!" Gang Leader smirked.

"Don't worry for I plan to beat the shit out of you and your pals for hurting him!" Squillam spurned, glaring darkly at the Gang Leader.

The Gang Leader cracked his knuckles and glared at Squillam. He then turned his attention to Squidward, who was in extreme pain.

"Drop him!" he ordered.

The two gang members that were holding Squidward looked at him puzzled and confused.

"Are you deaf? I said Drop him! Drop that fag on the floor, I'll deal with him later," Gang Leader repeated, looking at Squillam, "Right now, I want to trash this rich punk."

Squillam seethed at the remark that the Gang Leader gave to Squidward. The two gang members dropped Squidward roughly on the floor and walked away from him. Squillam took off his jacket and threw it on the floor next to Squidward. Squidward quickly grabbed the jacket and covered himself with it since he was cold. Squidward quickly glanced up at Squillam, who smiled and winked at him. Squidward blushed slightly, closing his eyes to relax himself, trying to drown out the pain that he was feeling. Squillam turned his attention to the group of gang members forming around him.

"Keep you eyes closed, sweetie! You shouldn't see what I'm about to do!" Squillam shouted to Squidward.

"Heh...So, you're a fag as well. What are you, his boyfriend!" Gang Leader chuckled.

"YES!" Squillam shouted firmly.

Squidward eyes shot up as soon as he heard Squillam's reply. He started to rub his head gently and closed his eyes, knowing that things were about to get worse, dreading the thought of all the rumors that will be flying about him and Squillam. Squillam stood his ground, piercing his eyes straight at the Gang Leader, glaring dangerously.

"Well, your...bitch caused a lot of trouble for me by letting go of my girl and insulting me. He had to pay for that," Gang Leader spurned.

"You're gonna pay for that remark. Squidward saved that girl from being molested by one of your thugs but no one will save you from me. I guarantee it!" Squillam hissed angrily.

"We'll see about that. Get him!" Gang Leader ordered.

Suddenly the gang rushed towards Squillam, who was still standing his ground. Squidward had his eyes closed, not wanting to see the beatings that Squillam would receive. For a few minutes Squidward didn't hear any sound coming from Squillam or the gang. Soon, though, there were some yelling, screaming, and howlings of pain being heard. Squidward opened up his eyes slightly and was shocked to see that half of the gang were on the floor, clutching their stomachs in pain, passed out, or thrown to the floor roughly by Squillam. Two gang members quickly rushed toward Squillam in attempt to beat him but they were soon thwarted as Squillam grabbed them by their necks and smashed their heads together, causing them to black out. Soon the gang were on the floor, beaten, bruised and blacked out. Squillam stared straight at the Gang Leader, glaring at him.

"Come and get me, if you feel brave!" Squillam said, gesturing to the Gang Leader.

The Gang Leader rushed toward Squillam and started to throw a punch at Squillam's face, but he easily dodged the punch, catching his fist with his hand. With his other fist, Squillam slammed it into the Gang's Leader's stomach and punched him on the face, causing the Gang Leader to fall on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Squillam slowly walked to the Gang Leader, glaring at him dangerously. Squillam started to kick the Gang Leader on the ribs, causing him to howl in pain. Squidward slowly opened his eyes, due to the screams that he was hearing. Upon opening them up, Squidward was shocked to see Squillam fiercely kicking the Gang Leader's ribs and stomach, out of rage. Squidward slowly started to get up, clutching his right side gently, feeling a sharp pain on his ribs. Squidward slowly started to walk towards Squillam, limping along the way. Squillam was still giving the Gang Leader a brutal beating, constantly kicking at the Gang Leader, who screamed in pain. Squidward was finally able to walk up to Squillam, seeing the pain that he was inflicting on the Gang Leader. Squillam was about to send another kick to the Gang Leader when he felt an arm slipping around his waist. Squillam looked down and saw that Squidward was wrapping his arms around his waist, gently nuzzling his neck. Immediately, Squillam wrapped his arms around Squidward and gently stroked his back, holding him close to his body.

"Please don't fight anymore!" Squidward whispered.

"I won't...I promise," Squillam whispered in reply, lightly kissing Squidward's forehead.

Squidward was relieved that Squillam stopped fighting, even though he knew that rumors would be flying about the both of them soon in Bikini Bottom. Squidward closed his eyes and gently leaned his body towards Squillam, feeling the warmth that he was giving him. The Gang Leader slowly rose up, watching both Squillam and Squidward gently hugging each other. The Gang Leader scowled at both Squidward and Squillam despising them.

The Gang Leader slowly walked towards them, his eyes sending daggers to both Squillam and Squidward. Squidward slightly pushed Squillam away from him, staring at the Gang Leader. Swiftly, the Gang Leader kicked Squidward in the groin, causing tremendous pain to him. Squidward immediately collapsed on the floor, clutching his crotch with tears flowing down on his cheeks due to the immense pain caused by the Gang Leader. Squillam immediately kneeled down next to Squidward, rubbing his back gently, showing concern for him.

"Squiddy, A-Are you alright,"Squillam whispered, his eyes softly looking at Squidward, rubbing his back in even strokes. Squidward looked into Squillam's eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks, gently clutching his groin that throbbed in pain.

"I-It...hurts...pretty badly," Squidward choked out, sniffling.

Squillam turned his attention to the Gang Leader, piercing his eyes dangerously towards him, his fist clenching tightly. The Gang Leader smirked at Squillam, laughing darkly.

"I guess that bitch of yours won't be able to...perform for you,"Gang Leader smirked.

Squillam slowly rose up from the ground, piercing his eyes on the Gang Leader. Squillam walked up to the Gang Leader, ready to pound him. The Gang Leader threw a fist to Squillam but he was stopped as Squillam caught his fist, crushing it with his grip. Squillam, with his other fist, slammed it directly on the man's crotch, causing the Gang Leader to collapse on the floor in immeasurable pain. Squillam walked over to the Gang Leader and kicked him three times on his groin, wails of pain being heard throughout the alleyway. Squillam bended down and roughly lifted up the Gang Leader's head, glaring darkly at him.

"If you EVER go near him or touch him again, I'll cut off your dick and shove it up your ass, GOT IT!" Squillam angrily shouted.

Squillam slammed his head against the wall, causing the Gang Leader to blackout.

Rising up from the floor, Squillam slowly breathe in and out, calming himself down. He turned around and approached Squidward, slowly lifting him up from the floor. Squidward weakly smiled, his body aching all over from the pain.

"Thank You," Squidward whispered.

"Anytime, precious," Squillam smiled at Squidward.

Squidward blushed at the remark as Squillam placed his hand gently on his cheek, stroking it smoothly. Squidward turned his face away, slightly blushing. Squidward started to limp away from Squillam, pain shot throughout every movement that he made. Squillam looked at Squidward, concerned over his welfare.

"Squidward...let me help you out. You've been beaten pretty badly," Squidward said, worriedly.

"I-I'm fine Squillam. I need to get to work. Thanks, anyway!" Squidward said, glancing back at Squillam.

Squidward continued limping away as Squillam watched him leave. But, Squidward didn't get too far as he felt his head spinning around, shivers running throughout his body, causing him to collapse on the floor and pass out. Squillam immediately ran next to Squidward, lifting him up gently, shaking him to get a response.

"Squidward? Squidward!" Squillam yelled to him, frightened.

Hearing no response, Squillam carried Squidward in his arms gently, never daring to let him go. He stopped briefly, only to retrieve his leather jacket that was on the floor. He put the leather jacket on top of Squidward, to keep his body warm. Squillam hurriedly walked out of the alleyway, clutching his precious cargo gently. Squillam, without even caring if motorboats were crossing the intersection, crossed to the other side of the street. Motorboats were screeching to a halt as Squillam carried Squidward to his speedboat. Upon arriving at his speedboat, Squillam took out his key, holding Squidward tightly against his chest. He shut off the alarm and opened up the passenger side. Squillam carefully put Squidward inside on his seat, buckling him in place. He shut the door and quickly went inside through the driver's side, closing the door beside him. Squillam put his keys in the ignition and turned on his speed boat. He turned his attention to Squidward, gently stroking his cheek with his hand. Squillam climbed over next to Squidward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, cupping his face with his hands. Squillam broke off the kiss and gently whispered in his ear.

"I love you!" Squillam whispered.

Squillam sat back in his seat and buckled up. He drove off towards Conch St. To Bikini Bottom's general hospital while Squidward remained motionless, sitting in the plush passenger seat with Squillam driving toward the hospital.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will contain a lemon but I'm letting you, the reviewer's, decide whether or not I should post it. Remember, I'm only posting one lemon. It's a daydream that Squillam has. I will update as soon as I can. Please review and no flames. **


	4. Daydream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character affiliated with the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius. **

**A/N: I highly recommend that you read my other Fanfic 'Melissa Jackson' if you would like to know more about the character and of the character Aquarius. **

**Warning: This fanfic is a slash writing. This contains content concerning rape, angst, drama, and some LEMONS. This chapter contains a LEMON...in which I have posted. However, I won't be posting any more LEMONS..unless the reviewers wishes for the LEMONS to be posted. Registered members who wish to receive the lemons must let me know ahead of time. Constructive criticism is accepted but not harsh flames. They will be burned. **

**Rating: R (a lemon) **

**Pairings: Squidward/Squillam(Not willingly), Patrick/Spongebob**

**Squillam's Jealousy**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Two: Daydream**

Squillam continued to drive towards Bikini Bottom general hospital, speeding past the driver's along the way. Sandy was walking down the streets, humming to herself some old Texas tunes, going towards the Krusty Krabs. As she continued to walk along the streets, she saw Squillam sped by with Squidward, still unconscious. Sandy continued walking but abruptly stopped and looked back, watching as Squillam continued to drive along the road.

"Tarnations! Did I just see Squillam...with Squidward," She exclaimed, "I reckon...where is he takin' him too?"

Sandy continued to watch Squillam's speedboat as her eyes widen, seeing him pulling up into the driveway to the emergency room at the hospital.

"W-Wha!...What in sam's hell is goin' on," she spat out, in a shocked state, "I gotta see this!"

Sandy immediately ran towards the hospital as fast as she could, worried about Squidward.

Squillam parked his speedboat in front of the loading space, in front of the doors to the emergency room. Squillam immediately unbuckled Squidward and got him out of his speedboat, carrying him gently towards the emergency room. An attendant ran up to Squillam, shouting at him.

"Hey! You can't park in front of this driveway," the attendant yelled out to Squillam, gesturing him, "It's for ambulances!"

"Piss off! I have an emergency here," Squillam shouted back at the attendant, in utter annoyance.

"Fine! I'll just have your speedboat towed then,"the attendant shouted back at Squillam, walking off angrily.

Squillam ignored the attendant, bursting through the doors, carrying Squidward gently against his chest. He hastily walked up to the receptionist desk, holding onto Squidward gently and softly.

"Please! I need your help," he pleaded in haste, "This man is gravely injured and needs some medical attention, NOW!"

"Okay Sir! We'll get him some help," the receptionist responded, in a calm manner, "but first, we need to ask you some questions."

"Can't you just ask me that later," Squillam exasperated, getting slightly annoyed at the receptionist, "Squiddy needs some medical attention!"

"And we will take care of him, sir," the Receptionist replied calmly, "We need you to answer a few questions."

"FINE! I'll give you the information you need," Squillam agreed, annoyed at the receptionist, "But please hurry up, I don't want him to get any worse."

Squillam slowly lowered his head down, looking at Squidward softly and lovingly at him. "I won't let anything happen to you." He then lightly kissed Squidward cheek softly. Soon, two nurses came into the lobby pulling a stretcher with them. The nurse walked up to Squillam, who was still carrying Squidward.

"Excuse me, sir," the Nurse said, pointing to Squidward, "but, is he the one injured?"

"Yes, he is," Squillam replied.

"Place him into the stretcher bed and we'll take him into the Urgent Care unit for treatment," the Nurse instructed Squillam, pulling up the stretcher bed for him, "We'll let you know when you can come and see him."

Squillam nodded and gently place Squidward into the stretcher bed, kissing his lips softly. "I'll be right here waiting for you, my love."

The nurses gently pulled Squidward into the ER unit, with Squillam watching him leave.

"Excuse me, Sir!", the Receptionist continually yelled out, trying to get Squillam's attention.

"Yes?", Squillam responded, turning around sharply.

"Please fill out this paperwork with information on him," the Receptionist replied, handing Squillam some forms, "We will let you know when you can see him."

"Okay! Thank you, Ma'am," Squillam nodded. He sat down on the plush chair in the lobby and started to fill out the paperwork. Outside, Sandy ran up the driveway towards the emergency entrance. She then bursted inside through the doorway and ran up to the receptionist.

"P-Pardon...me...ma'am," Sandy panted, "I would like ta see Squidward Tentacles. He's my friend and I'm worried about him. He's got me shiverin' in Ice like the cold winter nights in Texas. Y'all got ta let me see him."

"I'm sorry Miss. Mr. Tentacles is currently in the ER unit. You'll have to wait in the lobby until the doctor comes out, miss.," the Receptionist said.

"Well, did ya know what happened ta him?", Sandy Asked.

"I'm sorry miss! The doctor will be able to tell you of his condition when he comes out from the ER," the Receptionist explained, "In the meantime, miss, please take a seat in the lobby."

Sandy looked down, with a sad expression on her face. Squillam got up from his seat and walked towards the receptionist desk, with his paperwork neatly stacked in hand. Sandy glanced at Squillam, constantly watching him. Squillam placed the paperwork neatly on the counter of the receptionist desk, unaware that Sandy was standing next to him.

"There! I filled out all the paperwork for him," Squillam dejectedly said, "Now, can I PLEASE see Squiddy!"

"I'm sorry, sir. He's still in the ER unit," she said, "You'll have to wait until the doctor comes out. So, please sit down in the meantime."

Squidward sighed, shaking his head slightly in annoyance. Sandy walked up to Squillam with a serious expression on her face.

"Squillam! What in blazes happened ta Squidward," She demanded hastily.

Squillam turned around and narrowed his eyes at Sandy. "Well, if it isn't the air breather," he spurned, "Why don't you go and play with that yellow friend of yours? I'm having a crisis here."

"Listen ya city-slickin', tight wad shrimp," Sandy spat out, peeved at Squillam, "I ain't leavin' until I see Squidward, so ya'll better tell me what happened ta him or they'll be some late barbequing' ta'night."

"Listen to me, Hyde with Fur," Squillam seethed to Sandy, annoyed at her, "I don't need to tell you anything, not that it's any of your business anyways! And if anyone's going to see Squiddy, it'll be me, tree-lover."

"An I ain't movin' till I see Squidward, ya water-lover."

"ROPE-CLIMBER!"

"OCTI FREAK!"

"FISH EATER!"

"MIRROR LOVER!"

Sandy and Squillam glared daggers at each other, seething their teeth at one another. Squillam straighten up and rolled his eyes at Sandy, who cracked her knuckles, ready to trash Squillam. A door opened behind them, in which the doctor from the ER unit walked out towards Sandy and Squillam. Sandy and Squillam turned around and focused their attention towards the doctor, eyeing him intently.

"Excuse me, but are you two acquaintances of Squidward Tentacles," the Doctor asked Sandy and Squillam.

Sandy immediately stepped up towards the doctor, shoving Squillam to the side of the wall. "Yes! I'm his friend," she said, grinning.

Squillam abruptly stood up against the wall, seething at Sandy. HE quickly ran up to Sandy and shoved her away from the doctor, causing her to skid down on the floor, with Sandy gritting her teeth at Squillam.

"You should be talking to me, Doctor, for I'm his boyfriend," Squillam said proudly.

Sandy eyes widen out of shock but soon her expression changed as she tried her best to stifle her giggles. Squillam perked up and immediately turned around, looking at Sandy, glaring at her intently. Sandy, unable to control herself, bursted out laughing, pounding her fist on the floor, crying out of laughter.

"What's so funny, L-ANDY?" Squillam seethed.

"Y-You!...His...Boyfriend! Ha, Ha!" Sandy said, getting up from the ground, wiping a tear from her eyes and laughing at Squillam.

"Yes, ME!" Squillam huffed, "Is there a problem with that!"

"Now, ya'll just pullin' my leg," Sandy laughed, " That'll NEVER happen in a million years. Ha, ha. Even if tha whole ocean would've dried up, Squidward still wouldn't go out wit ya!"

Sandy continued to laugh while Squillam just rolled his eyes at her. Squillam formed an idea in his head. He walked up to Sandy and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, with a apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you a-and for shoving you on the floor," Squillam sorrowfully said, "I-It's just...that I'm so worried about Squiddy. I just wanted to make sure he's okay. You understand, don't you?"

"Well, I must admit," Sandy said, looking down, "I'm must plummed scared! I don't want nothin' ta happen ta Squidward. He's my friend! I'm worried about him."

"I'm about him too," Squillam said, holding her hands, "Look, why don't you go first to see Squiddy, since you're concerned about him."

"That's mighty nice of ya," Sandy smiled.

"But wait, Sandy," Squillam said in haste, slyly smirking to himself, "Don't you want to tell your friends about Squiddy being in the hospital!

"Dangnabbit! I plum forgot about tellin' all of 'em," Sandy realized, slapping her air helmet, as she started to run towards the entrance of the hospital. She briefly turned around, looking back at Squillam. "I'll be back with the rest of 'em. Y'all can go on ahead, Squillam." Sandy rushed out of the hospital, running towards the Krusty Krabs.

The Doctor briefly looked out towards Sandy's direction and blinked. "O-o-o-okay," He stated.

He looked at Squillam warily. "You planned this, didn't you?" He commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Squillam innocently said.

The Doctor briefly rolled his eyes, focusing his attention to Squillam. "Anyways, about Mr. Tentacles condition. He doesn't have any major injuries. All he has is a bruised ribs, bruised legs and arms, and a slight concussion," he started to explain, "He did have some internal bleeding but we were able to stop that. He's now moved into the recovery room on the fifth floor, number 523."

"My poor baby," Squillam gasped, "How long is he going to stay in the hospital?"

"We will keep him in the hospital for observation at least for three days," he responded, "But you can go and see him. Just don't make too much noise, since he's sleeping."

"Really? Oh Thank you, doc!" Squillam gleefully said, hugging the doctor tightly, "Here I come Squiddy!" Squillam ran off towards the elevator.

"Spring love certainly is in bloom!" the Doctor commented, blinking continually. He then headed towards the cafeteria to eat lunch. Back on the road, Sandy ran up to the Krusty Krabs, stopping briefly to catch her breath.

"I'm...I'm almost there."

Sandy ran towards the entrance when suddenly she saw Melissa walking up towards the entrance doorway.

"Melissa!" Sandy shouted. Melissa turned around looked behind her, seeing Sandy. "Well, Howdy Sandy! How ya'll doin' ta'day?", Melissa greeted.

"Oh girl! We got a mess of trouble," Sandy replied, standing next to Melissa.

"Really! What happened?" Melissa asked, concerned.

"I'll tell ya once we git inside," Sandy explained, "The feller's need ta hear this!"

"Come on, then!" Melissa said. Sandy and Melissa proceeded to walk inside the Krusty Krabs. Inside, the restaurant was packed. Many customers were lined up at the cashier stall. Spongebob was working a sweat going back and forth between the cash register and the kitchen. Sandy and Melissa both walked up to the cash register, where Spongebob was just finished serving a customer.

"Here's your order, Ma'am," Spongebob smiled happily to a customer, giving her order to her.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, walking to a table and sitting down on the chair, eating her meal.

Spongebob then gazed his attention to Sandy and Melissa. "Oh. Hi girls," Spongebob greeted, "Have you seen Squidward?"

"No, Spongebob! He told me that he was going back here to work and that was an hour ago," Melissa said.

"Well...he hasn't arrived yet and it's a packed house!" Spongebob said, gesturing towards the restaurant, smiling, "But, since I thought he still was with you, I handled everything!"

"I'm worried. Squidward always comes back to work after lunch. Well...not always on time...but he does come back," Melissa stated, looking at Sandy, "What could have happened to him?"

Soon, Mr. Krabs walked up to the cash register, angered. "THAT BOY IS FIRED! HE WASTIN' ALL ME MONEY, GOOFING OFF!"

Melissa turned around sharply, peering at Mr. Krabs. "YOU can't fire Squidward for just being a few minutes late. He must have delayed."

"WELL, HE'S WASTING ME MONEY," Mr. Krabs yelled, "SO HE'S FIRED!"

Sandy roughly grabbed Mr. Krabs by his collar, holding him high up on the air, glaring at him angrily. "YA AIN'T GONNA FIRE SQUIDWARD, YA CHEAPSKATE!"

"Calm down, Sandy," Melissa said, "There ain't no reason ta git all hot-headed! Squiddy will be here!"

Sandy plopped Mr. Krabs gently on the floor and looked at Melissa. "But, he ain't comin' and that what I wanted to ta tell y'all. He's in the hospital!"

"WHAT?" Spongebob and Melissa yelled in unison.

"He's in the hospital? How do you know, Sandy?" Melissa asked.

"Well, I was walkin' towards the Krusty Krabs when I saw Squidward in the speed boat with...Squillam," Sandy explained.

"Hold it!" Melissa abruptly said, holding two hands in front of her, "Squillam had Squidward with him?"

"Yep! He was drivin' really fast throughout tha road," Sandy continued explaining, "He passed me as he was drivin' up to the hospital. That's how I was able ta see Squidward. He looked like a bull had tossed him around."

"Sniff...poor Squidward," Spongebob sadly said, worried about him, "We gotta see him right away!"

"I agree Spongebob!" Melissa said. She then got the microphone from the cash register and proceeded to face the restaurant. "Attention customers and all Krusty Krab crew," she announced, gaining the attention of the customers in the entire restaurant, "Due to an unfortunate turn of events for a fellow employee, the Krusty Krabs will be closed for the rest of the day!"

"WHAT," Mr. Krabs yelled.

"We will be opened tomorrow at 9am," Melissa announced, "We apologize for the inconvience. Thank you and have a wonderful day!"

Soon, the customers started to leave the restaurant slightly disappointed. Mr. Krabs walked up to Melissa, infuriated.

"HAVE YE GONE MAD, LASS!" Mr. Krabs shouted to Melissa. Everyone then glared at Mr. Krabs icily, who stumbled backwards, in fear.

"You can go ahead and keep this restaurant open," Melissa said to Mr. Krabs, "But you're doing it alone. Come on, guys. Let's go to the hospital!"

Soon, the whole gang walked out of the restaurant, leaving Mr. Krabs behind.

"Noooooooo! Wait! Waiiiiiiiiitttttt," Mr. Krabs yelled to the gang.

Melissa and the gang proceeded to go into her car. Back in the hospital, Squillam was walking down the hall on the fifth floor. He looked at the array of hospital room lined up on each sides. Squillam saw the receptionist sitting in the mid-way left side of the hallway. Squillam walked up towards the receptionist.

"Excuse me, Miss," Squillam said, "I'm looking for Squidward Tentacles. They told me that he's in one of the recovery rooms."

"Oh yes! He's in the room right behind you, number 523," the Receptionist said, pointing to the door behind him.

Squillam looked behind him and sees the door marked 523. He then focused his attention back towards the Receptionist. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"No problem, sir," She replied, smiling, "Just don't make a lot of noise.!"

Squillam nodded in response, smiling. He turned around and walked towards the door marked 523. He slowly opened up the door gently and walked inside. The room was bright, with the wall splashed in a creamed white color, with a small furnished oak table residing in the right side of the wall. Squillam saw Squidward laying in his hospital bed, snoring softly.

Squidward had an IV attached to his left tentacle, with a silk sheet covering his body. Squillam slowly walked up towards Squidward, grabbing a chair along the way, sitting by his side. He gently grasped his hand, caressing it tenderly.

"Oh Squiddy! I hate seeing you in here like this," Squillam whispered to Squidward softly, kissing his hands, "I love you and I'll always protect you and I SWEAR, NO ONE WILL EVER HURT YOU AGAIN."

Squillam placed his head on the soft plush mattress, continually stroking Squidward's hand gently, slowly drifting off into sleep.

"No one will ever hurt you, my precious!", Squilllam thought.

-_Dream Sequence-_

_Squillam was laying down on his king size plush bed, with the covers neatly tucked in the sides of his bed. He was wearing a silky satin Toga robe wrapped around his right shoulder. Speckles of gold adorned the rim edges of his silky garments, shining through the illustrious sun light. Next, besides him was two maid servants constantly cooling him off with leaf fans while another young maid servant was feeding him plump, juicy grapes, one by one. Squillam continue eating , enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. Suddenly, two large doors opened up from the inside at his room, revealing an old crustian wearing white linen Toga with a silky red sash running across the Toga robe. He quickly bended down in one knee, showing respect to Squillam. _

"_Sorry to disturb you, your excellency! The ambassador from Atlantis has sent you a gift as a token of appreciation for your generous contributions to the kingdom," Mr. Krabs said. _

"_Well...I have offered them my help," Squillam smirked, "So, what did the ambassador give me as a gift?"_

"_Bring in the young man!" Mr. Krabs gestured to another servant. _

_Two men came out escorting a tall, young Squid. Squillam sat up on his bed and gazed his eyes upon him. The young Squid was adorned in a silk golden garment with a studied golden necklace wrapped delicately around his neck. His skin was perfumed with scented oils filled of jasmine fragrance. _

_The young Squid slowly walked up towards the bed, looking down, avoiding the constant gaze from Squillam . Squillam instantly got out of his bed and walked towards the young Squid. _

"_Tell the ambassador that I said, "Thank you" for his...generous gift," Squillam slyly smirked, constantly looking at the young Squid, "Also, inform him that I shall continue to send him a generous contribution to the kingdom.!"_

_Mr. Krabs bowed in respect and left the bedroom. _

"_Everyone, please leave," Squillam said, clapping his hands, eyeing the young Squid, "We need some privacy!"_

_Everyone in the bedroom hastily walked out through the front door, leaving Squillam alone with the young Squid. Squillam approached the young Squid, who was sitting on the floor, with his head lowered, looking away from Squillam's gaze. _

"_You can stand, my beauty," Squillam softly said to the young Squid._

_The young Squid slowly stood up straight, avoiding gazing into Squillam's lustful eyes. _

"_Tell me, what is your name?" Squillam eagerly asked, continually gazing at the Young Squid. _

"_S-Squidward...Tentacles."_

"_Squidward, hmmm? Such a pretty name for a pretty creature," Squillam huskily said, which caused Squidward to blush. _

"_You have no need to fear, my beauty! In this place, you are my guest and...my lover," Squillam said, leaning close to Squidward. _

"_B-But...I'm...j-just a servant," Squidward replied, blushing deeply, looking down, "I was sent t-to...s-serve you."_

"_You will never have to serve me, my precious," Squillam cooly said, lifting up Squidward's chin, cupping his face gently, "You're more beautiful then Helen of Troy. Your gracefulness astounds me as will as your beauty. I promise you...no harm will ever come to you nor will anyone touch you, my shining gem. I will give my heart to you, my beauty. I shall show you what true love really means, my gem." _

_Squidward slowly stepped back and looked into Squillam's eyes lovingly. He slowly wrapped his arms around Squillam's neck, nuzzling him gently. _

"_No one has ever treated me this way before. Other men that I have served before you, has either beaten me or tried to...tried...to...," Squidward whispered, sobbing. Squillam rubbed Squidward's back gently. "Shh...It's alright! You have no need to worry! I'll never harm such a precious angel!" Squillam soothly said, kissing Squidward's forehead gently. _

_Squidward gently lifted up his head and looked into Squillam's crimson orbs. He slowly inched his face closer to Squillam's, his moist tender lips nearly brushing along Squillam's. Soon, Squidward pressed his lips against Squillam's in a passionate kiss. Squillam held Squidward gently, lapping his moist tongue along Squidward lushcious lip, pleading for entrance into his sweet cavern. Squidward immediately obliged, letting Squillam gain entrance into his cavern, with Squillam brushing his wet tongue along his teeth, gums and lips, tasting and exploring inside Squidward's sweet cavern. Squidward moaned, deepening the kiss and pressing his body closer towards Squillam. _

_Squillam gently pressed his body towards Squidward, slowly grinding his hardness against him. Squidward gently broke off the kiss, gasping and looking at Squillam's crimson orbs lustfully. _

_Squillam's crimson orbs ignited into fiery passion, gazing his attention heatedly at Squidward. Squidward gently brushed his lips against Squillam's lobes, his moist breath cooling his lobes. _

"_Take me," he whispered softly to Squillam. _

_Squillam gently picked up Squidward, carrying him into the soft plush bed. Squidward wrapped his soft, silky arms around his delicate neck, nuzzling him affectionately. Squillam gently layed Squidward down into the silky bed, pressing his lips into Squidward in a passionate kiss. Squidward gently pulled Squillam down towards him, slowly rubbing his firm back gently into even, circular strokes while kissing him. _

_Squillam gently broke off the kiss, looking into his eyes lustfully. He gently started to lift up Squidward long, silky garment up above his shoulders, removing the garment entirely from him, leaving his silk satin white undergarment skirt underneath him. Squillam lapped his pink, hot tongue onto Squidward's chest, licking every portion of his soft, tender skin. Squidward moaned with ectascy, arching up his back a bit, feeling Squillam's hot tongue moisting his skin. Squillam smirked at the reaction and continued to lap his skin, trailing southward towards the rims of his undergarment. Slowly, he nipped playfully at the soft taunt skin of his abs, sending shivers throughout Squidward's body. Squillam continued nipping his abs, moving slowly to the side of his hips, licking and nipping the soft, firm skin, echoing moans from Squidward. Squillam lifted up his head, looking into Squidward's crimson orbs, gazing at him softly. Squidward licked his lips heatedly, rolling his hips towards him with pleading, lustful eyes. Squillam nodded in response, gently straddling Squidward's hips, removing the silky, white satin undergarment slowly. _

_Squidward slowly sat up and kissed Squillam fully on the lips, slowly removing his toga garment. A slight moaned escaped from his lips as he felt Squillam gently rubbing his hardness against his hips smoothly. Squidward completely removed his toga, tossing it carelessly to the side of the bed. Squillam slowly licked his lips, spreading his legs gently, slicking his wet tongue into Squidward's inner thighs, causing him to moan softly. He started to trail his slicked, wet tongue into Squidward's throbbing erection. Squidward breath hitched, his back arching up slightly as he felt Squillam slowly lapping into his hardened erection, sending shivers down his spine. Soon, Squillam fully engulfed his length, sucking gently and smoothly, with Squidward moaning loudly, sweat dripping from his slicked wet body. Squillam continually sucked his length, twirling his hot tongue around it, causing Squidward to pant raggedly, arching up his back, bucking feverently. _

_Squillam gently grasped his hips and placed them down firmly but gently on the bed, sucking harder. Squidward moaned loudly, calling out his name, his erection pulsating in the process. _

"_I-I...can't...take...it...anymore," Squidward panted. _

_Soon, he arched his back up high, releasing his hot seed into Squillam's mouth, who drank his milky seed hastily. Squillam broke off from Squidward, licking his lips sedcutively. He turned Squidward around, laying him flat on his stomach, gently spreading his legs and raising his hips up. He slowly positioned his slicked, wet tongue along Squidward's tight entrance, licking the supple tight skin slowly. Squidward gasped loudly, his cheeks flushed into a crimson color. Squillam darted his tongue inside his tight entrance, sucking deeply. Wails of pleasure echoed out Squidward's throat as he felt a tongue swirl around his tightness, continually stretching him gently, lapping along his tight muscles. Slowly, Squillam pulled out of Squidward's tightness, panting and slowly turning Squidward around, gazing at him passionately. _

"_Ready...my precious?" Squidward said passionately. _

_Squidward nodded, wrapping his legs around Squillam's waist, positioning towards him. Squillam slowly positioned himself towards Squidward's tight entrance, pressing his hardened erection slowly into Squidward, who gasped loudly. Squillam fully sheathed himself into Squidward, constantly looking at his face for signs of pain and discomfort. Squidward looked at Squillam with pleading eyes, bucking lightly towards him._

_Squillam pressed his soft lips onto his, stroking his cheek gently, thrusting gently into Squidward smoothly. Squidward pulled away from his lips, wails of pleasure rippling through his throat. _

"_Y-Yes...scream...m-my...precious!" Squillam panted, sweating and thrusting harder. _

_Squidward screamed, his body dripping wet with sweat. Squillam continued to thrust feverently, sweat dripping all over his body, kissing Squidward passionately. Squidward clawed his back, pleasure flooding his every pore, his erection hardening, pulsating. _

_Squillam broke off the kiss, pumping Squidward's neglected erection while thrusting continually into him. Squidward screamed, panting and gasping as a flush of deep scarlet appeared across his face. Squillam continued to pump faster, thrusting wildly with Squidward panting and screaming, unable to contain himself any longer. _

"_SQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAMMMMMM," he shouted out, spilling his seed all over Squillam's hands. _

"_SSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIWWWWWAAAAAARDDDDD," he shouted out, emptying himself fully into Squidward. _

_Squillam collapsed on top of Squidward, breathing in ragged breaths, cuddling Squidward gently. He gently pulled out of Squidward, gently pulling him up along his chest, hugging him. _

"_I love you, my precious gem," Squillam said, stroking his back gently and kissing his forehead. _

"_I l-love you too...Squillam," Squidward responded, blushing. _

_Both men continued hugging each other, drifting off into sleep as the sun sank behind them. _

_-Dream Sequence Ends-_

**Whew! That's the end of this chappie. I know that Squidward was a bit OCC in the dream sequence, but..it was Squillam's dream anyways. Anyways, please review..and no flames. I'll update as soon as I can. :P**


	5. Affection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character affiliated with the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius. **

**A/N: I highly recommend that you read my other Fanfic 'Melissa Jackson' if you would like to know more about the character and of the character Aquarius. **

**Warning: This fanfic is a slash writing. This contains content concerning rape, angst, drama, and some LEMONS. Constructive criticism is accepted but not harsh flames. They will be burned. **

**Rating: R (angst, drama, m/m pairing) **

**Pairings: Squillam/Squidward**

**Squillam's Jealousy**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Four: ****Affection**

Squillam gently caressed Squidward's hand, softly mumbling in his sleep. Squidward slowly started to stir, his eyes opening slightly. Slowly, he looked around his bed, seeing some machines, humming softly next to him. He looked to his right, seeing an IV needle inserted in to his hand. Eye widen slightly as he noticed Squillam softly rubbing his hand while he slumbered peacefully. Squidward tilted his head towards the plush pillows, watching Squillam, hearing his soft snores rippling through his nostrils.

"W-What happened? H-How did end up in the hospital," Squidward thought, looking at Squillam, who is still sleeping, "D-Did...he...brought me...here?"

Squidward quickly sat up, only to feel sparks of tremendous pain coursing all over his ribs and sides. He slowly laid down back down on bed, hissing and wincing as his body throbbed from the pain. Squillam started to stir from his slumber, feeling the movement of the bed. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, quickly seeing Squidward, groaning and hissing in pain.

"S-Squiddy..are you alright, baby?," Squillam asked worriedly, quickly putting his arm around Squidward's waist while holding his hand gently. "I-I..feel pain all over," Squidward replied, wincing in pain, "What happened?"

Squillam leaned into Squidward's forehead, smiling at him lovingly. "You passed out, sweetie! You were pretty trashed after that gang fight," he explained, leaning closer to Squidward, whispering softly to him, "But, it's gonna be alright! I'll always be here for you, Squiddy. I'll protect you and I'll always love you!" Squidward slowly closed his eyes, his cheeks flushed in a crimson color. Squillam chuckled slightly, never gazing his eyes off from Squidward.

"S-Squillam I-I...mmph," Squidward started to say, but was immediately interrupted as Squillam pressed his lips upon his, softly kissing him. Squillam wrapped his arms around Squidward's neck, closing his eyes, deepening the kiss, slightly moaning. Squidward face lit up in a dark crimson color, too stunned to pull away from him. Doctor walked inside the room, looking at Squidward's chart.

"Okay mister Tentacles! Let's see how your doing...," he started to say but looked up and sees Squillam and Squidward making out. The doctor cleared his throat slightly, but loud enough to be heard. Squillam gently broke off from Squidward, looking at the doctor while Squidward continued to lay on the bed, his eyes widen and his face completely flushed in scarlet.

"Sorry if I 've...disturbed you, but I need to check up on Mr. Tentacles," the doctor said, looking upon both Squillam and Squidward. "That's alright!," Squillam nodded, leaning on Squidward, nuzzling him affectionately, "I've just been comforting my baby!"

Squidward shook his head sighing. "Why me? Why me?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the two men and proceeded to place his stethoscope onto Squidward's chest. Squidward shivered slightly, feeling the cold, round metallic instrument upon his soft, delicate skin. "Okay Mr. Tentacles! I need you to give me slow breaths, in and out!"

Squidward nodded and slowly started to breath deeply, in and out while the doctor examined his chest, moving the stethoscope along the front of his chest and into his back. Squillam gently stroke Squidward's hand, smiling at him. Squidward glanced at Squillam, blushing slightly upon the warmth, affectionate smile that Squillam gave him. The doctor removed the stethoscope from Squidward and started to write a couple of notes on his chart. He then proceeded to look at the various machines that Squidward was linked to, writing some more notes into his chart.

Soon, a nurse came into the room, holding a large manilla envelope. "Here's the x-rays you requested doctor," she said, handing the large manilla envelope to the doctor. "Thank you," the Doctor replied, taking the manilla envelope from her grasp. The nurse nodded back and departed from the room. The doctor took the x-rays out from the envelope, placing them in a light box against the wall, examining them. He scribbled some more notes in his chart, approaching Squidward.

"Well, looking at your x-rays, your doing just fine," the Doctor started to explain to Squidward, "However, your ribs are bruised which meant that you won't be able to work for at least a week."

"Y-You mean I have to stay in bed for about a week?," Squidward stammered.

"Yes," the Doctor replied, nodding, "You can't do any strenuous work since you're ribs are healing. I'm prescribing some medication for the pain and also some antibiotic for the infection. So no bending, lifting heavy loads or any sort, no strenuous exercises, nothing that'll stress out your body. You can go for walks in the park or such, but it has to be a flat line area. NO hills. Make sure to eat healthy, wholesome food, with plenty of water." The Doctor scribbled the prescription in a small piece of paper and handed it to Squidward. Squidward took the prescription, looking at it intently.

"What am I going to do? I can't afford to pay for the prescription, let alone the hospital bill," he exclaimed, putting the piece of paper on the desk. Squillam looked at the piece of paper, carefully picking it up from the table and holding it in his tentacle hand. "Oh you won't have to worry about that, Squiddy. I'll cover everything."

"T-That's really not necessary," Squidward stuttered, looking at Squillam, "I-I'll figure out a way to pay for it.." Squillam gently placed his hand upon Squidward's lips, silencing him. "Don't fret, my darling," he whispered softly to Squidward, "I want to do this. I'll do everything and anything for you, my love!" Squillam gently cupped Squidward's cheek, causing Squidward to turn his head slightly and blush. Squillam leaned forward, kissing his cheek tenderly. The Doctor stood up walking towards the door, slightly turning around.

"The nurse should be in shortly to bring in your medicine. Also, I'll have her bring some brochures on sex for the both of you," the doctor quickly replied, walking out of the room. Squidward glared at the doctor as he was leaving, blushing red while Squillam glanced at Squidward chuckling.

"Make sure that you walk around to keep your legs circulating," the Doctor said from the hallway to Squidward, "Your boyfriend can help you out."

"He's not my ...sigh...ugh...I'm in too much pain to argue right now," Squidward breathed, slowly lifting himself up a bit. Soon, the doctor was out of sight, leaving the two young men alone. Squidward slowly lifted himself up some more and took off the covers. He looked at Squillam, who gazed at him lovingly.

"Squillam...c-could you p-please...help me?"

"Sure, sweetie."

Squillam walked around the bed to the opposite side. He bended down and gently but slowly moved Squidward's legs towards the edge of the bed. Squidward scooted himself, sitting at the edge of the bed, extending his hand out towards Squillam. Squillam gently grasped Squidward's hand, wrapping his arm around Squiddy's waist, slowly helping him up from the bed. Squidward leaned into Squillam as he slowly walked towards the restroom, dragging the IV pole with him. Squillam opened up the bathroom for Squidward, turning on the light.

"Do you want me to help you inside?" Squillam asked, rubbing Squidward's shoulder.

"N-No...That's alright. I'll be fine," he replied, blushing slightly. Squidward slowly went inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Squillam leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for Squidward. Suddenly, the nurse walked with a tray of medicine. She looked around, seeing that Squidward wasn't at his bed. The nurse placed the tray down on a small table next to the bed. She proceeded to walk up to Squillam. "Sir, perchance have you seen Mr. Tentacles?!," she softly said.

"He's currently using the restroom. He'll come out shortly," Squillam said, pointing to the door. The bathroom door swung open with Squidward slowly walking out of the restroom.

"Are you okay, Squiddy?"

"I-I'm feeling better."

"You're looking much better, Mr. Tentacles," the nurse said, placing a hand on Squidward's back, patting him lightly, causing Squillam to glare at her slightly, "Here's your medicine!" She handed Squidward a small cup with two pills inside and a glass of water. Squidward looked at the two pills, his face scrunging up with a look of disgust. He quickly popped the pills in his mouth, drinking a glass of water, swallowing the chalked taste medicine.

"Yuck! That was disgusting!," he spat, wiping away droplets of water from his mouth.

"Now..to give you your antibiotic medicine," the Nurse chirped, taking a syringe from the tray and fills it with the antibiotic fluid. Squidward saw the syringe, his eyed widening into plate saucers. "Oh barnacles!"

The Nurse unscrewed the cap from the IV tube, injecting the medicine into the tubing and reattaching the tubing back to the IV. "There. I've injected your medicine within your IV tubing. You might feel a slight burning sensation in your hand, but it'll stop after a few seconds. I'll come back and bring you your lunch for today, okay?!"

"Okay," Squidward meekly said, moving his hand a bit, feeling the burn. The Nurse then smiled and left the room. Squidward sighed softly, slowly walking out of the room, stopping briefly and turned his attention towards Squillam. "I-I'm going to walk around the hospital, alone. I-I'll be back shortly!"

"Take your time, sweetie," Squillam replied, smiling. Squidward stopped briefly at the doorway, turning around, gazing upon Squillam. "Oh, and Squillam...," he meekly said.

"Yes, Squiddy," Squillam replied.

"T-Thank you...for bringing me here...and f-for rescuing me," Squidward whispered, looking down and blushing slightly. Squillam walked up to Squidward, gently lifting up his chin. "Like I said before, I'll always protect you and love you! I always be here for you, my beautiful pearl!" Squidward looked into Squillam's crimson orbs, gazing upon them with emotion. "Squillam. H-He's been doing so much for me and showing me love and compassion for me and I've only been brushing him off," Squidward thought, looking into Squillam's orbs, "P-Perhaps, I should give him...a chance. I'll probably kick myself from doing this, but, he needs to know that I appreciate how's he's been helping me...and caring for me."

Squidward gently pushed Squillam's hand away from his face. He leaned foreward, supporting his hand upon Squillam's shoulder, gently pressing his lips upon him. Squillam's eyes widen, surprised at receiving a sweet kiss from Squidward. He gently wrapped an arm around Squidward's waist, gently kissing him back. A tint of pink flushed across Squidward's cheek as he slowly pulled away from Squillam. He slowly walked past him, but was abruptly stopped as Squillam gently grabbed his wrist.

"I can't wait until the day I can express my love for you, Squiddy!," Squillam whispered into Squidward's ears, "I promise you...you won't regret it!"

Squidward face blushed in a dark crimson color , avoiding Squillam's gaze. He slowly walked down the hallway, dragging the IV pole with him. Squillam sat down on the bed, patiently waiting for Squidward. The Nurse walked back into the room, carrying a tray covered in foil with a carton of milk. She placed the tray on top of the table along with the milk carton.

"Excuse me, sir. But, where is Mr. Tentacles?" she said to Squillam.

"He's walking around the hallways. He'll be back later!"

"That's great! His meal will cool off by the time he gets back," she sweetly chirped, pulling the foil off from the tray, revealing a piece of dried coral meat with some stale corn and uncooked mashed potatoes with a cup of cherry Jello. Squillam looked at the meal that was provided for Squidward, smelling the aroma that was wavering off from it.

"What is this!?!," he said to the Nurse, pointing towards the food, a look of his disgust plastered all over his face. "S-Sir. That's Mr. Tentacles lunch that the Doctor has suggested for him," she replied in a bit of shock. "You have...GOT...to be kidding me," he blunted said, taking the tray of food, pointing to various sections of the tray, "The coral meat is dry, there's no texture to it. The corn is staled, it's probably a few days old, and the mashed potatoes are uncooked. They're too chalky and bitter."

"Well, I'm sorry sir. That's what the doctor has ordered for his meal," the Nurse replied back.

"A MEAL, not this pitful slop!," Squillam yelled out, irritated, "Also, this bed is comfortable for him but could there at least be a couple of warm sheets for him. He'll be cold at night."

"SIR! We are doing the best we can," the Nurse yelled out, irritated at Squillam, "There are a lot of hospital patients that we are currently caring for and we can't provide all the best ultitles for them. I'm sorry if you're displeased with the accommodations that we've provided for your boyfriend, but this is a hospital, not a five star hotel! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." The Nurse left promptly, with Squillam glaring at her as she left. "Humph...not a five star hotel, huh? Well, we'll just have to make it one!." Squillam instantly took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed some numbers. "Hello? Operator? Get me the Dean of this hospital!"

Meanwhile, outside of the hospital, Melissa had arrived along with the rest of the gang, including Patrick, which she picked him up along the way to the hospital. They all got out of the boatmobile and went inside the ER room. The gang walked to the receptionist counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am," she said to the receptionist, "We would like to see Squidward Tentacles. He was administered in the hospital earlier today."

"P-Please. Let us see him. He's our best friend," Spongebob tearfully sobbed, while gently holding the receptionist hand.

"Mr...Tentacles is currently in recovery on the fifth floor, room number 525," she stammered, blushing slightly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, miss!," Spongebob exclaimed, wiping away his tears, "Come on, everyone! Let's go and cheer up Squidward."

"Yay! We're gonna see Squidward!," Patrick cheered, clapping gleefully. The gang was about to head towards the elevator when Mr. Krabs ran inside towards them, bumping into Patrick. "Oof! Sorry lad!"

"What ya doin' here, Mr. Krabs?" Sandy asked, "Ain't ya keepin' the restaurant open?"

"No, lassie! I realize that I can't run me restaurant without me three best crewmates aboard," he replied in an apologetic tone, "It wouldn't be the same!"

"Awwww...Mr. Krabs," Spongebob and Melissa said, smiling at him.

"Come on! Time ta see how that feller doin'!," Melissa exclaimed, grabbing Mr. Krab's arm. She, along with the rest of the gang ran towards the elevator, dragging Mr. Krabs along.

Inside Squidward's hospital room, numerous people were working on redecorating the room, putting new clean, pink pastel silk sheets on the bed with a big comforter on top. Others were putting all sorts of flower pots around the room, brightening up the atmosphere. Maids were vacuuming the carpet and cleaning the bathroom, placing white silky Egyptian cotton towels for the shower, along with silk shower curtains. Squillam stood nearby the doorway, watching the activity going on, with the dean of the hospital next to him.

"I'm terribly sorry about the lack of accommodations, sir," the Dean apologized, " I assure you that we try to provide the best Utilities possible for our patients for we care for the well being of them and to make sure that they have a pleasant, comfortable recovery."

"Well, of course," Squillam replied back, "This hospital has maintained a fine reputation of caring for the patient, with the best comfort and technology that is made available. I've given a generous donation towards this hospital many times to **ensure**...that the hospital continues to maintain it's fine reputation."

"And...w-we're greatly appreciated your generosity, Mr. Fancyson," the Dean nervously said.

"I know you do. Which is why I was disturbed that my boyfriend wasn't getting the proper treatment that he deserves," Squillam replied back, smirking to himself, "Which is why I called you; in order to get your approval for me to give my bf the comfort he deserves. After all, he's been through so much. Besides, your hospital has it's reputation, which I'm sure that it will continue to have." Squillam pulled out a check with an enormous amount etched on it, handing it to the Dean.

"Of course, Mr. Fancyson," the Dean gleefully said, looking at the check, "And thank you, again, for your contributions. Feel free to do whatever you like to his room and for your boyfriend."

"Much obliged," Squillam responded, "Also, that check covers the expenses that Squidward has incurred during his stay here in this hospital!"

"Why, yes...of course! I shall see to it that his bill is waived."

Squillam nodded at the Dean, quickly looking at the room. A Maid walked up towards Squillam, curtsying respectfully. "Sir, all the cleaning has been done and the workers are finished with lighting the room with candles. Is there anything else that you require from us?"

"No, thank you. You've all done an excellent job! I'll give you your tender on Monday. Just have the chef and the violinists come in. Squidward should be coming back any moment."

"Yes, sir!," the maid replied, as she curtsies. She left along with the other maids and workers. Soon, the chef and the violin players entered into the room, taking their positions. The chef placed a big plate, which was covered with a lid, steam permeating throughout the sides of the lid.

"Ze main course, she iz ready, monsuir!," the chef replied to Squillam.

"Excellent! Serve it for him when he arrives," Squillam ordered to the chef.

"Wi," the chef bowed. Squillam turned his attention to the Dean. "I'll be back shortly! I have to make a stop at the Gift Shop. Make sure that Squidward is comfortable."

"Of course, Mr. Fancyson," the Dean said.

Squillam left the room, running inside the elevator. Squidward walked down the hallway, slowly towards his room. He saw a small group of patients, outside his room, chatting. He slowly walked up towards the group.

"W-What's going on?," Squidward asked the group.

"Some rich guy just had approval from the Dean of the hospital to redecorate his boyfriend's room," a man said.

"WHAT?!!," Squidward exclaimed, slowly walking towards the door. The Dean stood in front of the door way, greeting Squidward. "You're looking well, young man."

"Excuse me, but, is Squillam still here."

"He left a short while ago, but, he has a surprise waiting for you inside your room!" The Dean then moved out of the way, allowing Squidward to enter into his room. Squidward was shocked, upon seeing all the lighted candles in the room, flowers decorated all over the place, and music playing softly. "H-He...did this...for...me?!," Squidward squeaked.

"Why, yes sir!," the Dean replied smiling. Squidward slowly walked towards his bed, dumbfounded in shock. "I-I...c-can't...b-believe...he...would do all...this..for...me!?!," he stuttered, flipping off the covers from his bed.

"Let me help you, young man," Dean stated, gently holding Squiddy's hand as he slowly laid on the bed, covering himself with the sheets.

"Thank you," Squidward meekly squeaked.

"Think nothing of it! This hospital puts the needs of it's patients first and foremost," the Dean replied back, smiling. "And I have a feeling that Squillam made sure that it stays that way," Squidward thought. He slowly cuddled underneath the sheets, his body stiffening from time to time over the pain he felt. The gang arrived on the fifth floor, waling through the hallway looking for Squidward's hospital room.

"It's gotta be here, somewhere," Spongebob said, looking around the hallways.

"There sure a lot of people here," Patrick commented, "I wonder if they have a pool in this place."

"Umm...This is a hospital, Patrick, not a hotel!," Spongebob said to Patrick.

"Tarter sauce," Patrick mumbled.

"We've gotta find Squidward's room," Sandy said, "It's around here somewhere, I reckon!"

"Perhaps those patients know where Squidward's room is located," Melissa stated, looking at the small group of people gathered outside a hospital room. The gang walked toward the group of people huddled outside the hospital room, chattering among themselves.

"Pardon me, but what's all the ruckus about!?! Ya'll know a rodeo that's goin' on here?" Sandy exclaimed.

"Oh no, young lady! You see, a young rich man had this room entirely redecorated for his boyfriend and he got the Dean's approval to do it," a man replied back to Sandy.

"Awww..now ain't that sweet?"

"Boy, was that young man shocked upon seeing his room. Ah, young love!," the man chuckled.

"A young, rich man. Hmm...I wonder," Melissa thought, walking towards the man, "Excuse me, sir, but, could you please describe for us what that young man looked like?"

"He's very tall, slender young man. He had six tentacles and was dressed in some very expensive clothing, plus, he had a unibrow on his forehead."

"Unibrow?!...Oh Neptune! That's Squillam," Melissa thought, looking at the man, "Thank you, sir!"

"Nothing to it, young lady."

"Come on, guys! I think Squidward is in this room." Melissa and the gang rushed past the group of patients and went inside the hospital room. Eyes widen as they saw that the room was decorated with many beautiful flowers, fresh white silk rug was embedded on the middle of the room, with the violinist playing a soft melody.

Spongebob walked up towards the bed, along with the rest of the gang, with Squidward snuggling comfortably into the sheets. "Hey Squidward! Are you feeling better?" Spongebob meekly said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My body is still sore from the pain, but, I'm feeling much better," Squidward said.

"T-That's good!," Spongebob tearfully replied, instantly hugging Squidward tightly, "We were so worried!"

Squidward winced in pain, looking at Spongebob angrily. "SPONGEBOB, WILL YOU PLEASE LET GO OF ME?!," he yelled out. Spongebob instantly let go of Squidward. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself," Spongebob apologized.

Squidward rubbed his head in exasperation, sighing. "Anyways, how did you know I was in the hospital?"

"Oh, Sandy told us!" Squidward turned towards Sandy, gazing at her. "I saw ya inside Squillam's speedboat, headin' ta the hospital. So I followed him in here!," she explained. "No wonder everyone came!," Squidward thought. Spongebob held onto Squidward's hand gently. "Squiddy, ol' pal, what happened?"

Squidward slowly lifted himself up, wincing slightly as he felt pain shooting through every pore of his body, breathing out deeply, the gang looking upon him intently as he started to explain what had occurred. In the gift shop, Squillam looked at the array of flowers that were lined up in shelves, all of them wrapped in beautiful decorative thinned pieces of paper.

"May I assist you, sir," a female clerk stated, approaching Squillam.

"I'm looking at all these wonderful coral flowers which are all beautiful, by the way!," he exclaimed, "I want to get a dozen for my boyfriend, who's recovering from injuries in this hospital and I want to get him some flower to brighten his day!"

"That's so sweet of you," she sniffled , "We have a wide selection of flowers to choose from and at reasonable prices, sir!"

"Yes. All these flowers are beautiful," he stated, his attention gazing upon a beautifully white speckled coral flower decorated in a silk paper, "Especially...that one!"

The clerk looked at the same flower that Squillam was gazing at. "Oh, I see you like the Aqua Nest Coral Flowers, which are nestled only deep within Coral Island Mountains, the only place where you can find these types of flowers. The flower shop owner from the Coral Islands was kind enough to give us some of these beautiful, rare, flowers."

"Indeed! Miss, how much do you want for those flowers?" Squillam said, pulling out his wallet.

"S-Sir, I-I can't sell these flowers. They're one of a kind, beautiful rare flowers. They're very precious to me," she exclaimed.

"You're very attached to these flowers, aren't you?" Squillam said, looking at the clerk, "You appreciate the value of these flowers and the beauty that they display, a precious gem to be loved and cherished."

"Yes, sir."

"That's the way I feel about my true love. He's a rare pearl admist these waves. There's a beauty inside of him that captures my heart and my soul. He's one of a kind gem to me, though he himself doesn't know it, yet! Like that flower, he's beautiful, yet delicate and fragile which is why he's in the hospital. A couple of thugs roughed him up, however, I was able to get him out of that situation and take care of those thugs. That's why I want to purchase that flower. I want to give him the best I can give him for he's very precious to me. I love and care for him deeply. I would give my life for him."

"You're a wonderful man,"the clerk tearfully said, "He's lucky to have someone like you." She took the flowers from the stand and gave it to Squillam. "Here, you take these flowers! You're boyfriend will love them!"

"Thank you, miss," Squillam exclaimed to the clerk with appreciation, "You don't know how much this means to me. As thanks for your kindness and generosity, I'll personally see to it that you receive a group of these Aqua Nest Coral Flower annually from the Coral Island."

"Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you," she sniffled.

"No, miss! Thank you for offering these flowers for my boyfriend," Squillam smiled, putting a woad of money on the counter and leaving the Gift shop. Squillam gleefully ran down the hallway, clutching the delicate flower protectively against his chest, running inside the elevator. Back inside the hospital room, the gang looked upon Squidward with widen eyes, having just heard Squidward's explanations.

"Gosh...golly, Squidward! That must've been some rumblin'," Sandy expressed.

"So brave," Spongebob sniffled, "to save that...girl...and get beaten by those thugs." Spongebob instantly hugged Squidward tightly, trembling. "WHAT A BRAVE MAN YOU ARE!!!!"

"SPONGEBOB! Please control yourself! I'm still recovering," Squidward seethed, pushing Spongebob away and clutching his sides gently.

"I'm sorry, Squidward," Spongebob apologized, "I'm just glad that you're okay!" Squidward nodded in agreement, shifting a bit. "Ah me boy! Ye did a good deed fer that lass," Mr. Krabs commented, "Why, if I ever get me claws on those no good young people who did this to ya, I'll show 'em one fer."

"Thank's, Mr. Krabs," Squidward weakly said.

"I'm actually impressed with Squillam," Melissa commented, "Who knew he would go out of his way to rescue you, Squidward?"

"Yes. I'm amazed of all he's done for me," Squidward softly spoke, looking down, "I mean, look what's he's done to this room. He had it redecorated...just for me. All he's shown to me is nothing but love and compassion...and the only thing I've done is brushed him off."

"Squidward..are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling in my heart. It's new to me and I don't know where it'll take me...this new feeling I'm having but I do know...that I want to give him a second chance."

"Well...whatever decision you make, Squidward, we'll support you one hundred percent," Melissa smiled, as well as the rest of the gang.

"Thanks guys!," Squidward smiled, "I know I don't say this often...but, you truly are my best friends I have ever had."

"Awww...Squidward," Spongebob sniffled, "That's so touching!"

"Come on, fellers. Let's give Squiddy some good ol' Texas lovin'," Sandy exclaimed.

The gang turned around, looking at Melissa in puzzlement. "She means for all of us to give him a hug!," she stated.

"Ooooh," every exclaimed, causing Sandy and Melissa to exchange looks, shaking their heads. The gang all huddled around Squidward, giving him a gently group hug, causing him to shed a tear.

"You guys are the best," Squidward sniffled. The gang reeled back, smiling happily with Squidward, who beamed, gently snuggling against the blankets. Squillam rushed out of the elevator, clutching the flowers gently. He quickly approached Squidward's hospital room, walking inside pass the doorway, approaching Squidward.

"Feeling better, my dear," Squillam cooed, gazing upon Squidward lovingly.

"Y-Yes," Squiddy meekly said, blushing. Squillam moved his arm forward, revealing the Aqua Nest Coral flowers and giving them to Squidward. "These flowers are for you, my love!" Squidward clutched the flowers gently, his eyes sparkling upon seeing the lush colors of crystalized blue, speckled in white. "Y-You got these flowers...for me?"

"Yes, Squiddy," Squillam softly replied, grasping Squidward's hand gently, "You're very precious to me and deserve the best. And I'll do everything and anything to see to it..that you're well taken care of, my love."

Squidward blushed deeply while everyone smiled upon the two. Squillam leaned down and gave Squidward a sweet kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush more. Squillam pulled away, smiling and winking at Squidward, who shyly turned away, smiling and blushing. Squillam gently took the flowers out of Squidward's grasp and placed them into a glass vase, filling it with water. Squidward leaned back, pressing his head against the plush pillows, sighing contently. Along the hallway, a young man with bandages wrapped around his head, walking on crutches, slowly strolled pass the hospital rooms, grumbling to himself. "Wait until we get our hands on that rich punk and his little prick playmate of his," the young thug seethed, "We'll get even with those two fags." The young thug continued to slowly walk past the hospital rooms, grumbling. He stopped for a bit, catching his breath. He peered towards his left side seeing that he stopped in front of Squidward's hospital room. He clenched his fist tightly, his eyes bulging out in rage, his teeth gritting as he gazed upon Squidward laying peacefully in his bed, looking at Spongebob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Melissa eating the appetizers.

"There's that little playmate of his, laying on that bed. Wait until I get my hands on him," the thug thought, seething. His eyes gazed upon a small sharp knife on one of the food trays. He instantly grabs it and slips it into his arm sleeve. "But, why should I have to wait? I'll take care of him now!," he grinned evilly. The thug slowly walked into the room.

At the other side of the room, Spongebob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs were eating the appetizers while Sandy and Melissa watched them.

"Mmmm...these little snacks are delicious...," Spongebob beamed, popping one of the appetizers into his mouth.

"Yeah! You girls should try it," Patrick giggled, eating a mouthful of the appetizers.

"Oh..that's alright, Patrick! We're both pretty...full,"Melissa said, glancing at Sandy, with her giggling.

"Mmmm...the lads are right girls. Ye should be tryin' these delicious appetizers!," Mr. Krabs cheerfully said, munching on the delicate treats.

"Uhh...do ya'll know what yer eating?" Sandy said.

"Oh. The waiter told us that this appetizer come from a place called "France." He calls it "escargot," Spongebob exclaimed. Both Sandy and Melissa started to howl in laughing, pounding their fist upon the floor. Soon, the boys laughed along with the girls.

"Okay, lassies. What's the joke?" Mr. Krabs chuckled.

"The joke's on you fellers," Sandy giggled, wiping a tear off from her eyes.

"Oh, really? Please tell us! Please! Please!," Patrick beamed excitedly, clapping his hands. "YES! Please tell us," Spongebob squeaked, unable to contain his excitement.

"Well, ya'll said that the appetizers name is "escargot" correct?" Melissa confirmed. The boys nodded in agreement. "Well...that's a french word. "Escargot" is the french word snails."

"Ya fellers are eatin' snails!" Sandy exclaimed, giggling.

All three boys open up there eyes, there faces flushed pale cold, hints of neasea etched into their stomachs. "E-Excuse...us!," Spongebob stuttered, feeling ill. Soon, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, and Patrick bolted towards the bathroom, gagging out the contents in their stomachs. The boys slowly stepped out of the bathroom, their faces flushed of color, gently clutching their stomachs.

"Argh! Why didn't ye lassies tell us?" Mr. Krabs weakly said.

"You didn't ask," Melissa chuckled, along with Sandy. "Come on, fellers! We'll make ya some good ol' Texas Tea."

The girls escorted the guys towards the plush sofa, sitting them down and putting a warm blanket on their laps. The thug walked up to Squidward's bedside, clutching the knife that was hidden underneath his sleeve, looking upon him, hatred spewing into his black orbs. Squidward slowly stretched his body, his eyes slowly creaking open. He gazed upwards, locking his orbs with the young man beside him, recognizing that he was one of the thugs from the fight.

"W-What...are you doing here?" Squidward spat, narrowing his eyes on the thug.

"Your boyfriend managed to hurt us severely...,"the thug cackled, an evil grin plastered upon his face, "but, we'll get even with him." The thug then revealed his knife. Squidward tried to push the thug away, but couldn't move his body that much caused by the stiffness. The thug raised his arm high into the air, the knife shining clearly. "I'll take away the one person he cherishes," he sneered.

Squillam gently placed the vase of flowers on the window sill, where the sunbeam shone thru the window. A maid quickly ran up to Squillam, tapping on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir...but their's something of great importance that you must see," the maid rapidly stated.

"What might that be, Hilda," Squillam replied with concern.

"You're beloved is being attacked," Hilda, the maid replied, pointing towards Squidward.

"WHAT?!?"

Squillam's eyes widen upon seeing a young man, holding up a knife up above Squidward, a malice grin plastered all over his face. He clenched his fist, his eyes in feral rage. He quickly ran towards Squidward's bed. The thug looked upon Squidward with utter hatred, while Squidward slowly inched himself away from him.

"NOW DIE!!!"

The thug started to plunge the knife toward Squidward. Squidward closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the impact. Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds but abruptly ended as he heard grunting noises. He slowly opened his eyelids, his vision focusing upon Squillam, who gripped the thug's hand tightly, preventing him from harming Squidward.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!," the Thug spat out.

"I won't let you harm my precious gem," Squillam angrily spat out at the Thug. Squidward blushed upon hearing Squillam's comment. The Thug started to force his hand down, but to no avail as Squillam prevented him from moving an inch towards Squidward. The Thug then tilted the knife upwards and started to stab Squillam's hand, trying to force him to let go. Yelps could be heard from Squillam, as he felt the sharp knife, piercing through his flesh, pain throbbing all over his hand. But, he kept a tight grip on the thug. Soon, the knife was inching closer towards Squidward's chest, the blade a few meters away from his flesh. Squillam, with all his might, tremendous pain coursing through his hand, pushed the knife away from Squidward and with his other fist, slammed the thug square on the face, sending him crashing down on the floor, with the knife falling out of his grasp.

The gang heard the loud crash on the floor, turning their attention towards Squidward.

"What in tarnations was that noise," Sandy exclaimed worriedly. Melissa turned towards the source of the noise and saw Squillam next to Squidward, with his hand dripping in blood. "I don't know, but it looks like something going on over there," She exclaimed, rushing towards the two men. Squillam panted heavily, with his eyes bloodshot red, blood trinkling down from his hand, which throbbed in tremendous pain. Squidward looked upon Squillam's hand, gazing upon the open wounds. He slowly scooted himself towards Squillam, grabbing a clean white cloth. Squillam looked upon the thug with pure hatred and disgust, who was slowly getting up from the floor. A delicate, soft hand wrapped around Squillam's wrist, in which he looked down towards his bleeding wound and saw Squidward very carefully wrapping a clean cloth around his tentacle hand, blood soaking through the cloth. Squillam looked upon Squidward lovingly, his anger slowly dissolving away. Squidward looked up briefly, gazing upon Squillam's crimson orbs, blushing upon seeing his warm smile.

The thug looked upon the two men, gritting his teeth with pure venom, hatred spewing out of his pores, as he continued to watch the two smiling at each other. He quickly grabbed a fork that was laying on a breakfast tray. "YOU BASTARDS!!!," he yelled out, holding the fork in the air. The thug was about to throw the fork towards Squidward but was immediately halted by Sandy, who grabbed his wrist, and threw him over her shoulder causing him to crash land against the wall, in which he passed out, slumped on the ground.

"That outta teach ya not ta ever mess with my friend, ya no good varmit," Sandy spat out, shaking her fist. Soon, the Dean of the hospital and a numerous groups of doctors and nurses rushed inside the room, in which they saw the thug laying on the floor unconscious.

"What happened here," the Dean exclaimed, looking upon Squillam. "That man tried to kill Squidward and he stabbed Squillam," Melissa stated. A Doctor walked up towards Squillam and gently lifting up his bleeding hand, unwrapping the cloth and examining the wounds. "By the looks of the gash, you've been cut deep. We're gonna have to clean up the wound and have you stitched up at the operating room."

"I'm not leaving Squiddy," Squillam sternly said.

"Sir, we have to operate on your hand, otherwise an infection may develop, causing more unnecessary complications," the Doctor reasoned.

Squillam turned towards the Doctor, getting close to his face. "READ MY LIPS! I'M NOT LEAVING HIS SIDE," he yelled out. Squidward looked up at Squillam, who stubbornly stood his ground, gently holding on to the railing on Squidward's bed, breathing heavily. He gently glided his hand upon Squillam's chest, rubbing him gently. Squillam turned his attention to Squidward, who softly looked upon him with concern.

"Please, Squill! Go with the doctors. I'll be fine over here. I have Spongebob and the rest of the gang. They'll watch over me," Squidward pleaded to Squillam.

"I haven't heard you call me that name in a long time," Squillam whispered, gently lifting up Squidward's hand and kissed it, "For you, I'll go." "I'm glad," Squidward whispered in response. Squillam turned his attention to the doctor. "Alright, I'm ready to go!"

"Come with me, Mr. Fancyson," the Doctor said, leading him out of the hospital room. "I'll be back, sweetie," Squillam said to Squidward, blowing him a kiss and following the Doctor, in which Squidward blushed.

"Uhh...Squill?" Melissa asked.

"It's a nickname for Squillam. I"m only allowed to call him Squill," Squidward replied.

"Hmm...somethin' ain't right," Sandy responded in suspicion.

"I agree. I"m gettin' the feeling that you two had a relationship before," Melissa said.

"No wonder the lad is so attached to ye!," Mr. Krabs commented.

"True, but they are cute together," Spongebob happily chirped.

"Yeah! But, uhhhh...didn't he go out on a date with Squillam once?" Patrick bluntly said.

"WHAT?!?," the Gang shouted out in shock, with Squidward blushing.

"When did that happen?" Sandy questioned.

"I dunno..maybe in High School?," Patrick spacedly said, scratching his head.

"Wow, you've certainly known Squillam for a long time. But, I've always wondered, How the both of you met?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, and when did ya go out on a date with him?" Sandy asked as well.

"I've been wondering about that," Spongebob commented.

"Well, at least Squillam didn't take ye yet," Mr. Krabs chortled, nudging Squidward on the shoulder. Squidward looked away, blushing nervously. "Uhh...he didn't take ye yet, did he?" Squidward remained silent, not daring to glance back at Mr. Krabs. All eyes were on Squidward, upon realizing the new information that had just been made known.

"I want details on that," Melissa said.

"Come on, Squiddy," Spongebob happily chirped, "You can tell us. We're all friends here!"

"We're just tryin' ta understand why Squillam loves ya so much," Sandy softly said, gently grasping Squidward's hand. "Please tell us," Melissa replied.

The gang gazed upon Squidward, waiting patiently for his response. Squidward slowly lifted himself up, closing his eyes, memories flooding his mind.

**Well..that's the end of the chappie. For the next one, I'm giving the reviewers..a bit of control..just a bit ;p. What would you like to see me write in the next chappie. You'll have from three options: **

**Squidward's first time meeting Squillam**

**Squidward's first date with Squillam**

**Squidward's 'first time' with Squillam (that one will be lemony)**

**Please let me know which one you'd like me to write in the reviews. The one that is mention the most will be the one I'll write about on the next chapter. Thank you again, and please review. :D**


	6. Young Angst and Young Ego

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character affiliated with the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius. **

**A/N: I highly recommend that you read my other Fanfic 'Melissa Jackson' if you would like to know more about the character and of the character Aquarius. **

**Warning: This fanfic is a slash writing. This contains content concerning rape, angst, drama, and some LEMONS. Constructive criticism is accepted but not harsh flames. They will be burned. **

**Rating: R (angst, drama, m/m pairing) **

**Pairings: Squillam/Squidward**

**Squillam's Jealousy**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Five: Young angst and Young Ego**

Squidward laid back, his orbs gazing upon the gang. "It seems like so long ago!," he softly breathed, shifting his body a bit, "It was my junior year in High School and ironically, that's how are whole affair began!"

-_Flashback-_

_Squidward walked down through the hallways which was filled with lockers, carrying a few books into his arms. He walked toward the middle locker with the numbers 436 etched into them. He quickly opened up his locker with his combination and put his books in, quickly taking out his binder and math book. _

_A young teenage boy with blue jeans no and a blue t-shirt dressed with sandals on his feet, came up from behind Squidward and slapped him in the back, causing him to wince in pain slightly. _

"_Hey Squidward! Are you going to the school dance tonight," the teenage boy asked. _

"_NO!," Squidward seethed, growling to himself. "Aww...come on!," the teen boy said, "The whole entire school is gonna be there annnnnd...they'll be a lot of hot girls to check out." Squidward sharply turned around, glaring upon the teen boy, growling towards him. "LOOK!," he shouted angrily, "I don't want to go to the dance. I don't want to get a date for the dance or check out girls cuz frankly, I don't swing that way! All I want to do is get to class, and get through the day without any one bothering me, then go back home and into the nightmare hell that I call dad, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Squidward grabbed his books from his locker and slammed the door shut, stomping away. _

"_Man. What crawled up his ass," the Teen boy muttered, walking away towards the cafeteria. Squidward continued to walk through the throng of many teens hanging around the lockers, some getting their books for the next class, while others chatting and staying close to their boyfriends. Some of the teens saw Squidward rapidly walking down the hallway, grumbling to himself, some of them snickering at him while others made insulting remarks. Squidward glared daggers at the students, all the meanwhile he continually strolled down the hallway, heading towards his English class. Up ahead, a young Squid was gathering his books, wearing a tight blue Gucci t-shirt, dark blue denim True Religion jeans and a pair of K-Swiss white sneakers. He brushed his fingers upon his unibrow, making sure that it was neatly polished. Squidward walked faster towards the classroom, ripping off a sign from his back that said, "Kick the Queer," shredding the paper into pieces. _

"_Bastards," Squidward seethed, turning around a bit, seeing the bunch of jocks snickering at him, high-fiving one another for placing the note on his back. Squidward turned forward, but failed to see the young Squid blocking his way and slammed right into him, landing flat on his ass, his books tumbling all over the floor. _

"_Hey, Watch it!," the young squid yelled out. He swiftly turned around, dusting himself off. "You've almost ruined my...shirt!," the young squid spat out, gazing upon Squidward. Squidward quickly gathered his books from the floor, getting up. "I'm sorry if I bumped into you, but I have not time to talk. I have to get to class," Squidward said, shoving the young squid out of the way, "Excuse me!" Squidward quickly entered into the classroom. The young squid watched curiously as he watched Squidward disappear into the classroom. "Hmmm...very...interesting," the young Squid smirked to himself. _

_Inside the classroom, Squidward took the second seat at the middle of the third row, opening up his binder and taking a pencil out, putting his Algebra Textbook on the right side of his desk. Soon, many students filled the classrooms, all taking their seats, chatting away. The rang, all the teens hushing as the math teacher stood at the front of his Desk. "Well class. Today I have a surprise of you," the math teacher stated. _

"_We get to go home now," a young teen boy shouted out. _

"_No, Bobby," the math teacher remarked, shaking his head. _

"_Then what's the point of the surprise," Bobby grumbled. _

"_Anyways...we happen to have a new student. He transferred from Coral Heights Academy and shall be staying in this High School until he graduates," the Math Teacher stated, looking upon the young Squid and waved him in, "Come on in, son." _

_The young Squid entered into the classroom, standing in front of the teacher's desk. Some of the students looked at him while most of the girls were smitten, sighing over him. Squidward looked up, seeing the young squid, grinning towards the classroom and glancing upon him slightly. _

"_What's the big deal with this guy?" Squidward flatly said. _

"_Are you kidding?!?," the teen boy next to Squidward responded, "Haven't you heard of Squillam Fancyson?!" _

"_No," Squidward dully replied. _

"_He's the wealthiest guy in Bikini Bottom, not to mention the most popular guy in High school." _

"_Not to mention, the hottest guy around," a teen girl stated, sighing dreamily. _

"_Big Deal," Squidward muttered, rolling his eyes. _

_Squillam stepped forward a bit, gazing upon the class. "This'll be a brand new experience for me and I"ll make sure to meet each one of you," he announced, eyeing Squidward. _

"_Excellent! I'm sure the class would like to get to know you," the Math Teacher happily exclaimed, "Now Squillam, if you would please take a seat in the back." _

_Squillam started to walk down the row towards the back seat, glancing at Squidward as he passed by him, taking the fifth seat on the back fourth row, next to the Jocks. "Hey Squillam! Nice ta have ya back here, my man," the one of the Jocks said, high-fiving him. "Likewise," Squillam replied, looking at Squidward, "By the way, who is that guy sitting in the third row?" _

"_Oh! You mean that Dweeb?!?," another jock replied, "That's Squidward Tentacles!" _

"_Yeah! He's a queer," another jock snubbed. _

"_Really now!," Squillam stated, an evil grin plastered upon his face, gazing at Squidward, "And why do you say that he's a queer?"_

"_He hasn't gotten out with any of the chicks in this school. Hell, He flat out rejects them. Instead, he gives fashion tips and actually...talks...to them, but..I mean...holding a conversation with the girls." _

"_In other words, he gets more attention from the girls than you guys do," Squillam chuckled. _

"_Well...yeah," the jocks grumbled. _

_Squillam looked upon Squidward's back, smirking evilly. "Hand me a piece of paper!," he said to the jocks. One of the jocks handed the piece of paper to Squillam. He quickly scribbled on the parchment, rolled it into a paper ball and threw it towards Squidward. Squidward looked towards the blackboard, jotting down the notes when he felt the paper ball hit him in the back of his head, landing near his feet. Squidward picked up the ball and uncrumpled the parchment, reading the letters etched into it, which read "Fag". Immediately, Squidward tore the paper into shreds, sharply turning around, narrowing his eyes upon Squillam and the jocks, hissing towards them as they snickered. _

"_Mr. Tentacles," the Math Teacher called out to Squidward. Squidward turned around, focusing his gaze upon the Math Teacher. "Yes, Mr. Flounders," he responded. "I'm sure that you're eager to get acquainted with our new student, however, I'm going through exponents constructions...which will be in the quiz this Friday. So, please pay attention," Mr. Flounder's said. _

"_Yes, sir," Squidward meekly answered back, glaring daggers upon Squillam and the jocks, focusing his attention back at the blackboard. One of the jocks snickered, a cruel idea forming in his head. "Watch this," he exclaimed to the other jocks. The jock moved to an empty seat behind Squidward, glancing back at Squillam and the rest of his friends, chuckling evilly. He then thrusted his legs towards the back of Squidward's seat, pushing him hard, causing Squidward to moved sharply forward and drop all his books and materials on the floor. Squidward immediately turned around, glaring daggers upon the jocks and Squillam. _

"_Sorry man. I need to stretch out my legs. Football practice ya know," the Jock chuckled along with Squillam and the rest of his friends. Squidward growled lowly, picking up his books an other articles that had scattered into the floor. Mr. Flounders turned around slowly, seeing that Squidward was out of his seat, putting his belongings back into his desk. "Squidward! Would you please close the blinds from the back of the room. It's giving off a glare," He said. _

"_Yes, sir!," Squidward's replied, walking towards the back. Squillam watched Squidward, eyeing his every movement as he was approaching him. Squillam thrusted his foot out to the side, causing Squidward to trip, falling face first face on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry!," Squillam said to Squidward," my leg was getting a cramp and I had to stretch it out!" _

_The jocks laughed at Squidward, while Squillam continued to look upon him, grinning. Squidward quickly got to his feet, his entire body shaking with rage, his fists clenched up. He rushed up to Squillam, grabbing him roughly by the collar, pulling him up towards his face. "You fucking bastard! You did that on purpose," he yelled out in anger._

_Mr. Flounders looked up towards the direction of the yelling, along with the rest of the class. He quickly walked towards Squidward, pulling him away from Squillam. "Mr. Tentacles! I am applaud by your rash behavior and the fact that you're taking it out on a new student," Mr. Flounders scolded. _

"_But...but," Squidward muttered. _

"_ENOUGH," Mr. Flounder's yelled out, "Go to the Principal's office, NOW!"_

_Squidward promptly stomped his way out of the classroom, quickly looking back at Squillam and the Jocks, casting daggers towards them. _

"_Boy, is he mad," one of the Jock's said, chuckling. _

"_You want us to jump up the fag," another Jock asked Squillam. _

"_No need. He's already been humiliated," Squillam smirked. He took another glance of Squidward stomping down the hallway, seething angrily. "Though..he looked so cute when he was angry with me," He thought to himself. _

_-scene change-_

_Squidward was sitting in a chair, in front of the principal's desk, grumbling to himself, with his arms folding across his chest, constantly glaring at the Principal. The Principal looked through Squidward's school file, shaking his head back and forth, a sigh escaping from his lips. "Mr. Tentacles," the Principal spoke to Squidward," This is the fourteenth time you've come into my office for disrupting a class with your outburst. My boy...you're facing expulsion from this school. I truly believe that you can be a good student, but you have to control your temper. I know that you've had some...family problems..." _

"_YOU..don't know shit," Squidward yelled out at the Principal, interrupting him. _

"_Calm down, Squidward," the Principal replied in a soft tone, "We can help you out, but you have to allow us to help you and your family." _

"_Help my family? What for?," Squidward retorted back, "So that way some social worker can split me and my mom from each other? So I can get the help the I need..that I asked in the beginning but NO ONE DID A DAMN THING ABOUT IT?!?"_

"_I'm sorry if that happened," the Principal sorrowful said, looking down a bit," However, we're offering to give you the help that you need now. Not only for you..but..for your family as well." _

"_AGAIN...What for?," Squidward angrily replied, standing up," This isn't __your__ problem. YOU'RE not the one that has to go back home and face a deadbeat dad who drinks all the time and treats you like shit, beats you every night, forcing you to sleep in the cold basement floor. You're not the one that comes to school with bruises, scars, welts, bruises and broken bones and have to face the pounding of the jocks and laughter of the other students all because said person is attracted to men! You get to go home to a loving family, with a wife and a couple of young kids to love and cherish without worrying about anything else. I have to live with my hellhole...every..single...day! My mother...everyday provides fro me and cares for me. She's my heart and soul and yet she gets beaten and tormented by my father. One day, I swear I'm getting me and my mom outta that hellhole we're both in and we're gonna live a better life without anyone getting in our way. So don't tell me that you can help me with my family cuz I've been handling things on my own without anyone's interference. So, to hell with you, the jocks and everyone else in this damn school, cuz I don't need it!" Squidward abruptly sat down, tears trinkling down his face, his body trembling. The Principal looked about Squidward, as he shed tears. _

"_I'm sorry for you, Squidward. Really...I am. No child should have to go through with what you're enduring. As for the jocks, I'll have a word with them,"the Principal softly said, "Now, as I stated before, I'm giving you one last chance. We've happened to have three new students that have asked for a private tour of the school and so I'm giving you the option to be the tour guide to one of the three students." _

"_Can't I just skip the tour guide thing," Squidward flatly said._

"_That's not an option," the Principal responded firmly. _

"_Barnacles," Squidward swore._

"_Now, we have two freshman classmates, a sponge and a starfish that are waiting next door." _

"_Would...they're names happen to be Spongebob and Patrick," Squidward nervously asked. _

"_Why yes! You know them?!?_

"_Only too well," Squidward responded, rubbing his head._

"_Wonderful! Then I'll have the boys come in," the Principal happily said. _

"_Ah...n-no," Squidward quickly stuttered, "I mean, they've already know me and I would think that it'll be better if they get acquainted with someone else...ya know?" _

"_Very well then. You'll be assigned to a new junior that just transferred to this school. He should be arriving at any moment now." _

_Soon, the Principal's door swung open with Squillam entering inside gracefully, walking towards the Principal's desk. "Barnacles," Squidward thought, "Please tell me he's here for doing paperwork!" _

"_I'm here for my tour, sir," Squillam casually said. _

"_Fishpaste," Squidward muttered. _

"_Excellent! Today, you're tour guide shall be Squidward Tentacles!," the Principal gleefully replied, " Come on up, son." _

_Squidward got up from his seat and grudgingly walked toward Squillam. "Today, I'll...show you around the school," he gritted. _

"_That's great, Squiddy," Squillam smirked, "You can also help me out by carrying all my books!" Squillam placed his textbooks upon Squidward's hands, with Squidward holding them with all his strength, glaring back at Squillam. _

"_Wonderful! This will be an excellent opportunity for the both of you two to get to know each other," the Principal beamed. _

"_Oh what joy," Squidward sarcastically said. _

"_Oh don't worry sir," Squillam said, glancing at Squidward briefly, turning his attention back towards the Principal, "By the time we're done with the tour, we'll be as close as brothers." _

_Squidward hissed towards Squillam, having a tight grip upon the books, making sure that he didn't drop them. _

"_I'm sure you boys will get along just fine," the Principal exclaimed. Soon, the phone rang softly, in which he picked up the receiver. "Hello?!? Yes?...He won't be able to come? I see. Don't worry, I have it covered! Thank you anyways! Bye." The principal hanged up the phone, focusing his attention to Squidward, "It seems that you'll be having two more students that will be touring with Mr. Fancyson." _

"_Oh no," Squidward whispered, his eyes widening. The principal opened up the door, in which Spongebob and Patrick smiled gleefully at him. "Come on in, boys!," the principal happily said. _

_Spongebob and Patrick rushed outed of the hallways and into the principal's office, gleefully smiling. _

"_We're ready!," Spongebob happily exclaimed. _

"_Well boys! You'll be touring with Squillam Fancyson and you're old friend Squidward, will be your host," the Principal said. _

_Spongebob and Patrick ran towards Squidward, both hugging him tightly. "Yay Squiddy!" _

"_Why me?," Squidward flatly said, while holding onto the books tightly. _

_-Scene change-_

_Squidward walked down towards the lockers, grunting as he continued to carry Squillam's textbooks. He slowly turned around, facing Spongebob, Patrick and Squillam. _

"_Ugh...This...is the freshman's locker room," Squidward grunted, trying not to drop the textbooks," Where you barnacle heads will be using for the whole year." _

"_Wow. It's sure big and spacious," Spongebob commented, looking around the hallway. _

"_I wonder if we're assigned next to each other," Patrick said to Spongebob. _

"_OH...wouldn't that be exciting," Spongebob highly squealed, jumping up and down. _

"_This place is nice but it fails in comparison to my old locker room," Squillam stated, looking around the area, "In my old school that I transferred from, I had my own luxurious private room filled with a leather couch, the finest silk curtains, china embodied rug and maple oak table furnished in Egyptian cotton. My locker was grand, state of the art technology, with furnished oak hangers, wooden Italian poles for my jackets, two acres long, with plenty of room to place my textbooks in." _

"_Lucky...you..ugh," Squidward grunted, glaring at Squillam. _

"_That sounds big," Spongebob commented. _

"_It's just __ONE__ of the pleasures of having everything you can possibly want," Squillam commented, grinning towards Squidward. _

"_Let's...ugh...move on...to the library," Squidward quickly growled, glaring at Squillam. _

_-scene change-_

_Squidward slowly walked into the enlarged building, with columns of books arrayed in neat rows. He shuffled his feet towards the tables, turning around, facing Spongebob, Patrick and Squillam. _

"_This...is...oof...the school's library," Squidward huffed, sweat dripping down his forehead a bit, "You can ask for a library card at the counter table to your left. You'll be able to check out as many books as possible." _

"_Wow!," Spongebob and Patrick said in unison, gazing around them in awe. _

"_I'm going to the action adventure section," Patrick exclaimed gleefully. "I'll follow ya, Pat," Spongebob replied, the two going towards the columns of books. _

_Squillam picked up a book, glancing upon it briefly, placing it back into the shelf. "All these books are great for this school, but my own personal library that I happen to have in my estate has far more informative books than this small library can hold," Squillam snobbishly said, smirking. _

"_I guess you won't be using the school's library then, will you," Squidward sarcastically said to Squillam._

"_Maybe," Squillam chuckled. Squidward turned away from Squillam, slowly walking towards a table. Squillam glanced on a couple of books next to his elbow, neatly stacked in a row. He quickly gazed upon Squidward, a feral smirk plastered upon his face. He swiftly knocked down the books with his hand looking around to see if anyone noticed the small noise. _

"_Oops! Clumsy me!," Squillam innocently said to Squidward, " I seemed to have dropped some books. Would you pick them up for me, Squiddy?"_

"_Why can't you get them? You have two arms?!?," Squidward spat out, looking at the books, scowling at Squillam. _

"_I've got a note from my doctor, saying that I can't lift up any heavy objects or bend down due to a pulled ligament, "Squillam replied, showing Squidward the doctor's note, "from my back and arms. It was caused from a tennis amateur competition that I was participating in." _

"_FINE!," Squidward growled. He placed Squillam's textbooks upon an empty table, grudgingly going towards the fallen books, bending down and gathering each book one by one. Squillam gazed upon Squidward, his eyes roving upon Squidward's ass, sensually licking his lips as he gazed every movement that Squidward made. _

"_How nice," Squillam thought, "Move slowly...slowly baby. Mmmmm...that's it. I can't wait to shove my dick into you, Squiddy!" _

_Squillam continued to gaze upon Squidward lustfully, while he grabbed the last book. Squidward hoisted himself, placing the books back into the shelf. Squillam quickly looked away, leaning back on the shelf, smiling inwardly. Soon, Spongebob and Patrick came back, each having a book in their hands. _

"_I love this library," Spongebob beamed, "They have so many books!" _

"_This place totally rocks!," Patrick exclaimed. _

"_Well at least you barnacle heads had a good time," Squidward flatly replied, walking forward , "Let's move on, we have a lot of ground to cover." _

"_Oh Squiddy?!?," Squillam said to Squidward, pointing towards his textbooks, "Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_Squidward glared upon Squillam, muttering obscenities as he walked back towards the table, picking up the textbooks, carrying them. _

"_Now...to the...junior's locker," Squidward grunted. _

_-Scene change-_

_Squidward entered into the grand hallway, grunting as he carried Squillam's textbooks, the weight straining upon his arms. The boys followed Squidward through the junior's locker area, with him stopping at the center of the hallway. _

"_This...is..the junior's ...locker room," Squidward panted, "Where I presently...have my own locker!" _

"_So do I," Squillam smirked, checking his nails._

"_Anyways, you two dunder heads will be here in about two years." _

"_Where's your locker, Squidward?" Spongebob asked, looking around._

"_Yeah, we wanna see it," Patrick beamed, clapping his hands. _

"_Please?!?" The boys said in unison, their lips trembling a bit, with they're eyes widen. _

_Squidward glanced back at Squillam, who was grinning towards him. "Alright! Follow me." _

_Squidward slowly trudged towards the end of the hallway, grunting every now and then from carrying the heavy sets of Squillam's textbooks. He turned slightly to the right, approaching a locker that had the number 436 etched on it. _

"_Well boys!, "Squidward grunted, " This is...ugh...my locker!" _

"_Wow!," Spongebob and Patrick exclaimed. _

"_Well, how ironic," Squillam replied, gazing upon the number, "My locker is right next to yours!" _

"_What the...?!?," Squidward spat out, turning sharply towards Squillam," That's not possible!" _

"_Oh, I'm afraid it is, Squiddy," Squillam smirked, "I was assigned locker number 437, right next to yours! Although I have a separate locker room that is for grandeur than this one and holds all my clothing and personal items, I use this locker to hold all my textbooks. It's convient for whenever I have to head to class in this hallway." _

_Squidward looked upon the locker to his right, seeing the number 437 etched in the front, along with a gold plaque that read, "Squillam Fancyson!" _

"_Fishpaste!" _

"_And since you were __so generous__...to lend me a helping hand," Squillam smirked, snickering slightly, "I think it's only fair that you place my textbooks into my locker for me!"_

"_My...what an honor?!?," Squidward sarcastically spat out. _

_Squillam smirked slyly, walking up to his locker. He delicately grasped the handle onto his look, turning in the knob, with his combination numbers. The lock unhinged from the handle, the door slowly creaking open. Squillam held the locker door open as Squidward shoved the textbooks into the locker, placing them in the far back corner. _

"_Ohhhh...my arms," Squidward moaned, rubbing his arms tenderly, "They're so sore!" _

"_Why thank you, Squiddy," Squillam smirked, closing the door and locking it, " for carrying all my textbooks for me. With my sprained wrist, I wouldn't be able to carry them all." _

"_Hump...whatever," Squidward flatly replied, looking towards Spongebob and Patrick, "Alright, we need to carry on!" _

_A door swung open, with a couple of muscular young men wearing leather red jackets, with their names etched in the back, walking towards the guys. _

"_Oh great, "Squidward sulky said, "the JV football jocks." _

"_Well, what have we've got here," one of the jocks said to Squidward. _

"_It's the geeky queer that was back in our math class earlier," the other jock replied, smirking evilly. _

"_Yep! That's the dweeb," the other jock laughed. _

_Squidward glared upon the jocks, seething at them. "And he brought two more dweebs with him," the first jock pointed towards Spongebob and Patrick, in which the two boys waved at them, smiling. _

"_Hey Squillam," the first jock said, "What's up?" _

"_I'm just hanging around here. Squiddy, has been carrying all my textbooks for me all day long," he replied, smirking. _

"_Heh...so the fag's been your own personal servant, eh?!," the third jock laughed cruelly. _

"_Well, in a way," Squillam stated, eyeing Squidward, "The only difference is...servants get paid!" Soon, all the jocks laughed at his remark. Squidward gritted his teeth, his fists balled up in anger. _

"_COME ON, BARNACLE HEADS! LET'S CONTINUE!, "Squidward yelled out, stomping away angrily. _

"_But...what about Squillam," Spongebob stated. _

"_As far as I'm concerned, he can give himself his own damn tour," Squidward hissed out. _

"_Now Squiddy," Squillam quirked , "I don't think the principal would like that. I mean...you're suppose to give ALL of us a tour of the school, including me...It's your only last chance of avoiding expulsion from the school and Neptune forbid...that you want to stay at your...'home'."_

"_What's __that__...suppose to mean?" Squidward sharply said. _

"_To you?!?...I don't know, Squiddy," Squillam replied, "I mean, face it...The whole entire school know about you're..."Hell House" as you call and that you __dread__ going back cuz of that bastard father of yours. I mean...who can blame you? I would probably do the same." _

_Squidward stood still, his fist shaking in rage. He sharply turned around, glaring upon Squillam. _

"_And what would you know about hell?!?," Squidward seethed, "You're just a spoiled brat raised with a silver spoon in which you own __parents__ aren't even around all the time. The only reason the school treat you like the King of Atlantis is cause you're loaded and your parents own this school, but you're not worth the twenty billion cents the whole school gives you credit for. In fact, you're worth as much as a neematoad and I could care less if that sulks your ego or not. You're not worth my time." Squidward turned around, looking upon the jocks snickering, with Squillam glaring upon Squidward. _

"_And as for you, JV jocks. It's a miracle that you're still in the tam, since you've all failed most of your classes. Really, you're IQ's are slower than a snails and I don't care if you continue to pound me, at least I'll graduate with a decent grade then be held back for the next two years!," Squidward spat out, facing towards Spongebob and Patrick, with the Jocks growling upon him, "Come on, you boobs. Let's go!" Squidward stomped forward with Spongebob and Patrick following, leaving the jocks and Squillam behind. _

"_Why that little prick," the first jock scowled. _

"_We outta pound him good," the second one replied. _

"_Forget him. At least we don't have a bastard of a father and a whore for a mother," the third jock said. _

_Squidward stopped immediately and sharply turned around, facing the jocks. "W...What did you say?!?," he stuttered. _

"_At least I don't have a bastard farther and a whore mother," the third jock smirked. _

"_I could care less about my deadbeat father," Squidward slowly stated, walking back towards the jocks, "but...no one...NO ONE..INSULTS...MY MOTHER!" _

"_Ha! So what?!?," the third jock spat out, "The whole school doesn't give a shit about you're mother! NO ONE DOES!" _

"_And so what if we insulted your mother?!?," the second jock quirked, "whaddya gonna do about it, fag?!"_

_Squidward rushed up to the jock and gave him a hard upper left punch, sending the jock flying to the floor. The other two jocks looked in astonishment of how forceful the blow was to there friend. Soon, the Jock rose up, rage in his eyes, his whole body trembling._

"_You're dead fag!," the second jock yelled out, "Let's get him!" _

_All the Jocks than rushed up toward Squidward, while Squillam, Spongebob and Patrick looked onward. The Jocks started to throw fists directly upon Squidward, hitting his stomach, face and sides, causing him to fall on the floor. Squidward glared at the Jocks, hissing in pain. The Jocks stood in front of him, chuckling maliciously. Squidward slowly rose up, glaring daggers upon the jocks. _

"_OH look. The fag got up," the Second Jock mocked. _

"_Let's pound him again," the Third Jock exclaimed. _

_One fo the Jocks thrusted out his fist toward Squidward, but was abruptly halted as Squidward caught the fist with his hand, grasping it tightly, with the Jock trying to pull away. Squidward narrowed his eyes upon the Jock, swinging his fist directly towards the Jock's chin, hitting him and causing him to fall down flat on the ground, rendering him unconscious. _

"_YOU'RE DEAD FAGGOT," the Third Jock yelled out. _

_The two Jocks soon rushed towards Squidward, reading to pound on him. Spongebob and Patrick watched in amazement as Squidward dodged the attacks from the Jocks, hitting one of them in the stomach, while hitting the other one square on the chin. Squillam gazed upon the fight with keen interest, watching every movement that Squidward made. One of the jock yelled in rage, trying to land a punch into Squidward stomach, but failed as Squidward dodged the attack, thrusting his foot toward the jock's groin, hitting it directly, sending him crashing down on the floor, racked in pain. The other Jock jumped on Squidward's back, punching his sides. _

_Squidward grunted, wincing slightly, feeling the pain. He grabbed the jock by the arm, throwing him all the way across the hallway. The jock slowly got up from the floor, rage lit in his orbs. Squidward walked up towards him, glaring upon the Jock. _

"_Don't EVER...insult my mother EVER..again," Squidward firmly stated, He turned around and walked away from the Jock. The Jock slowly rose up, clutching his side, seething upon Squidward. _

"_You faggot," the Third Jock said," I hope you and your bitch mother rot in hell!" _

_Squidward stopped and sharply turned around, quickly walking up to the Jock, who smirked at him. Squidward immediately kicked the Jock in the groin, sending him crashing on the floor. He repeatedly started to throw punches and kicks to the Jock, which he was screaming in pain. Spongebob and Patrick quickly ran towards Squidward, instantly grabbing him, pulling him back. _

"_Take it easy, Squiddy," Spongebob said, trying to hold him, with Patrick holding onto Squidward's arms tightly. The Jock laid in the floor, coughing up blood, trembling ab it with his eyes closed tightly. Squidward panted, his body shaking, sweat dripping down his forehead. Squillam smirked, gazing upon Squidward, looking up and down on his body, licking his lips slightly. Soon, a door swung open in which the Principal walked down the hallway. His eyes widen upon seeing all the Jocks on the floor, unconscious with Squidward standing and trembling. _

"_Oh shit," Squidward whispered to himself. _

"_Mr. Tentacles," the Principal stated, "I"ve given you a simple task to perform and here I find that these Junior Varsity players lying in the floor, with several wounds onto them." Squidward looked away a bit, putting his face down, with Spongebob and Patrick comforting him. "I'm sorry, Squidward, but I'm afraid I have no choice but to expel..."_

"_Let's not be to hasty over here," Squillam replied, interrupting the Principal, walking next to him, "Come...Let's have a chat. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Squillam escorted the Principal down the hallway, leaving Squidward, Spongebob and Patrick behind. _

_-scene change-_

_Squidward was at the school auditorium, mopping up the stage floor, grumbling to himself. A door slightly opened, in which Squillam walked through it, going up the steps of the stage, facing Squidward. _

"_Nice mopping there, Squiddy," he smirked, "The floor is going to shine so brightly!" _

"_Leave me alone, Squillam," Squidward stated, turning around slightly, "Thanks to you...I've got to mop this entire stage for a month, each day after school. So...JUST GO AWAY!"_

"_At least you won't have to go to your house anytime soon," Squillam smirked, looking upon Squidward as he continued to mop," You know, no one's ever been able to stand up to me, as boldly as you did earlier." _

"_Congratulations," Squidward sarcastically said. _

"_You always have a way with words," Squillam chuckled, smirking to himself, walking around Squidward, "And you see...that's what I like about you. You don't take shit from no one!" Soon, Squillam stood behind Squidward, his lips close upon Squidward's lobes, causing him to sweat a bit._

"_Not even...from me," Squillam whispered. Squidward started to move forward but was halted as Squillam instantly wrapped has arms around Squidward, pulling him against his body, holding him tightly. "You see, Squiddy! Believe it or not, you turn me on," Squillam whispered, roving his hands around Squidward's arms, "So defiant and strong, and yet...so fragile!" _

"_Let me go," Squidward spat out, struggling to free himself, "My arms are already sore enough for carrying your textbooks!" _

"_Oh now, Squiddy! Why did you think I wanted you to carry all my textbooks around the school for," Squillam replied, nuzzling Squidward gently, refusing to let go. Squidward turned around slightly and gazed upon Squillam. "You...were testing me?" Squidward questioned. _

"_You catch on quickly, Squiddy," Squillam smirked, whispering into his ear, kissing his shoulder a bit, "Mmmmmm...you're so...beautiful!" _

_Squidward pushed Squillam away from him, facing him angrily. "YOU'RE A FRAUD," he shouted, "You humiliated me in front of the entire class, had me carry your books everywhere and now...you've just blantly told me...THAT YOU'RE GAY! I don't see any reason why I should tell the WHOLE ENTIRE SCHOOL on your secret." _

"_Go ahead. I don't care," Squillam flatly replied, "I can get the entire school to believe, that it's a nasty rumor going around...just like I got the Principal to drop the expulsion charge upon you. You see...I can get people to do anything I want them to do. I have the money and the power to manipulate them however I'd like to." _

"_Well, don't think that you can try that bullshit on me," Squidward spat back venomously. _

"_Oh, can't I," Squillam questioned, moving a bit closer to Squidward, "My parents own this school. The only reason that his school is not bulldozed to the ground is for the fact that I'm currently enrolled in it." Squillam gently tilted up Squidward's chin, gazing upon him. "I could always make the principal change his mind and have the entire school believe that you were...leading me on." _

"_You wouldn't," Squidward whispered. _

"_Wouldn't I, Squiddy," Squillam whispered, "I can be very convincing." _

_Squidward closed his eyes, dropping the mop on the floor. "What do you want?" _

"_Oh...not much," Squillam smiled, "I just want you to...be my date for the school dance...tonight!" _

"_What the...are you insane," Squidward said in shock, "You're gonna jeopardize your reputation for a date...WITH ME?!?" _

"_Not a good listener, are you?," Squillam chuckled, "I can make anyone I want believe anything they want to believe. And even if they knew that I am gay, it wouldn't matter anyways. I can buy them out." _

"_What time," Squidward meekly said. _

"_7:30...meet me here at the school," Squillam said, stroking Squidward's cheek, "wear something...pretty...for me! I'll be waiting for you." _

_Squillam leaned forward and gently kissed Squidward's lips tenderly. He pulled back, winking at him, gracefully leaving the stage floor. Squidward looked down on the floor grumbling to himself. _

"_What have I've gotten myself into?," he whispered. He picked up his mop from the floor and proceeded to clean the stage floor. _

**Well..that's the end of this chappie...whew...sorry it took so long. Please leave a Review...and I'll update as soon as I can. :D**


	7. A Date to Remember: Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character affliated with Nickelodeon. They belong to Stephen Hellingburg. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius, Diana Reef, Jennifer Flounders and Erica Finning.**

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. Due to the length of this chapter, i have decided to split it into two parts. I'm currently working on the second part and it will be posted once I'm finished with it. If you have any questions, please contact me at ****.com/mushud**** and leave a note.**** More info will follow in the future. **

**Warning: This is a slash/yaoi fanfic. Which means there will be M/M pairings. Don't like, Don't read. Constructive criticism is allowed, but please, no flames. They will be burned in my fireplace. **

_Flashback-Italics_

**Rated: M for m/m pairings, lemons, angst, romance, some language and descriptiveness. **

**Pairings: Squillam/Squidward**

**__**

**Squillam's Jealously**

**By **

**Marih Dimitri **

**__**

**Chapter 6: A Date to Remember: ****Part one**

_-Flashback-_

"_What time," Squidward meekly said._

"_7:30...meet me here at the school," Squillam said, stroking Squidward's cheek, "wear something...pretty...for me! I'll be waiting for you."_

_Squillam leaned forward and gently kissed Squidward's lips tenderly. He pulled back, winking at him, gracefully leaving the stage floor. Squidward looked down on the floor grumbling to himself._

"_What have I've gotten myself into?," he whispered. He picked up his mop from the floor and proceeded to clean the stage floor. _

_-End of Flashback-_

-Present Time-

The gang looked upon Squidward, agape of what they just heard. "Gosh Golly, Squidward," stammered Sandy, in shock. "Wow! I didn't know ye had to go through all that, me boy!," Mr. Krabs commented, his expression of pure sorrow for the celephapod.

"My goodness! You had to go through a lot!," Melissa spoke, shifting into her chair a bit, "And Squillam….boy, he was a jerk back then." "Yes, he was," sighed Squidward, as he shifted a bit, a crack being heard followed by a pained groan. "But, what I don't understand is…how did he change around from being a no good back stabbing sidewinder ta this lovin', carin', partner of yours," Sandy questioned while grabbing an empty chair. "I was wondering the same thing too?!?," Melissa stated. Squidward sighed, carefully lifting himself up on the bed, looking at the gang.

"To this day, I'm not sure how….exactly that he changed around. I'm not sure if it's something I said or did or something he said or did…that changed the way he once was. But, the date on that night was a prequel of what was to come and how Hatred and Lust turned into Passion and Love."

_-Flashback-_

_Squidward opened up a teal colored tub, grabbing some gel on his tentacled hand, gently applying them on some fresh new welts and brusies as well as some old scars, evenly covering up the wounds. He opened up his medicine cabinet, grabbing a bottle of aspirin and popping two pills in his mouth, swallowing them. The bathroom door slowly creaked open in which a female Squid in her forties walked inside with a wrapped up package in her hands. _

"_How your feeling honey?," she sweetly whispered, standing next to her son. _

"_Sore all over, but, I just took some pills," Squidward muttered, putting the pills away along with the tub of gel inside the medicine cabinet. _

"_I'm so sorry, Honey. You're father....well...you know how he gets when he comes home." _

"_Drunken bastard!," he seethed, throwing a rag away. Aleyna gently placed her hands upon her son's shoulders, rubbing them affectionately. Her motherly instinct feeling despair over her son's anger. "You're so brave and strong. My little boy," she tenderly kissed his head, smiling brightly, "I'm so proud of you." _

"_Thank you, mom," he gently whispered, hugging his mother tenderly. "Oh, you're welcome sweetie!," she hugged back, putting the package on top of the toilet seat," I got you a present!" _

"_What is it?" _

"_Well.....why don't you open it up and see?" _

_Squidward gently toook the brown package, untying the string and removing it. He unfolded the brown wrapping in which it was revealed a brand new satin tuxedo with gold cuffs on the sleeve, furnished in a black color. Squidward lifted up the tux, feeling the smoothness of the fabric through his tentacled hands. He quickly turned around, cradling the tux against his chest, tears welling up on his orbs. _

"_Mom.....how..can...when," he stuttered, his cheeks tainted with wet drops. _

"_It took me a whle to save up for this tuxedo and it was hard to hide the money from your father, but I knew you had a date tonight since you told me about it and since the school prom is a month away, I thought that you deserved something special," She smiled towards Squidward, "So, this is my gift to you, Squidward!" _

"_B-But...mom. I-I thought you were saving up that money for that trip to Spring Valley you eagerly wanted to go to." _

"_Oh sweetie! They'll be other trips that I an save up for. Tonight is your night, Squiddy! I wan you to go out there and have fun. Leave all your worries behind and don't fret about me. I'll be fine. Your father is asleep anyways. So go ahead and enjoy your evening at the school dance." _

"_Thank you mom!," Squidward tearfully choked, hugging his mother gently, "I'll pay you back....I promise." _

_Aleyna pulled away from Squidward, wiping away his tears. "Now, let's get you read for the dance." _

_Squidward unfolded the clothing, first slipping on his white t-shirt, dressing himself with the stain white shirt, carefully making sure the cresses were straighten out. Aleyna carefully unfolded the stain pants, making sure the that no wrinkles were visable. She handed the pants to Squidward, which he slipped them on. He slipped on his new leather shoes, fastening the strings tightly. Squidward stood up front of the mirror, looking over his outfit, making sure that no wrinkles were present. Aleyna placed a red rose inside his front pocket, smoothing out the cresses. _

_"There you go, sweetie," she smiled, sniffling a bit, "My little boy is growing up!" _

_"Aww....Mom!" _

_"Come on, Sweetie! I'll walk you out." _

_Squidward and his mother, Aleyna, walked out of the bathroom, trekking down the hallway and into the living room. Squidward walked towards the door, glancing briefly upon the leather couch, in which is father, Derrick, was sleeping loudly with a couple of empty beer bottles on the table next to him. Squidward shook his head in disgust, opening the front door, letting his mother, Aleyna pass by following her, closing the door behind him. _

_"Now, i want you to have a wonderful time and don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Tonight is your night." _

_"I will. Thanks again, Mom!," Squidward whispered, hugging her gently. _

_"That's my boy!," she hugged back, smiling and tossing him the boatmobile keys," You better hurry! It's getting late. And make sure that your boyfriend uses protection!" _

_"MOM!" _

_"Okay, Squiddy! Just be careful and have fun," Aleyna giggled while Squidward blushed bright red out of embarrassment. "I'll try," he replied, smiling a bit. Squidward hopped into his mother's boatmobile, turned on the ignition and drove off towards the high school. "Neptune, just let me get through tonight." _

_-Scene Change-_

_Squidward waited in front of the school's drop off area, gazing upon his watch. "Barnacles, it's 8:54pm. I must have been nuts to come here one hour early. "7:30", he says and yet.....NO ONE'S HERE!!!!!" Squidward started to turn around when a black limosine pulled up into the driveway, stopping in front of Squidward. The limo driver got out of the driver's side, quickly runnning towards the passenger side of the door, opening it. Squillam stepped out of the limo, walking towards Squidward. He was garbed in a silky Georgio Armani white jacket with a silk pink t-shirt underneath and a piar of white Gabbani Slacks, a grim plastered across his face. _

_""You've been waiting for me, Squiddy?", Squillam smugly said, with a smirk across his cheeks. "W-Waiting!? WAITING?! I've been out here for TWO HOURS, waiting for you to arrive at 7:30 on the dot," Squidward angerly shouted, "I've must have been nuts to come here an hour early all dressed up. I don't eve want to go to this stupid dance anyways." _

_"Why did you come early then?" _

_"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You should have been here on time to pick me up. Instead, I've been freezing my ass off," Squiddy growled, "All i wanna do is just get this night over with." _

_"Tsk, tsk,.....Now Squiddy, you shouldn't be so angry....not in front of our escorts," Squillam smirked._

_"I have every damn right to be angry at you and....Wait a minute, Did you just said escorts?" _

_"Why yes, Squiddy. Their in the limo, waiting for us and we can't keep them waiting, can we?" _

_Squillam pointed towards the limosine, in which Squidward turned around, seeing as two girls popped out of the sunroof. _

_"Hi Squidward," the girls greeted, giggling. "Holy Fishpaste! T-That's Michelle Flounder and Erica Finning. Those girls are the hottest cheerleaders in school," he exclaimed, gazing upon Squillam quickly, "How in the hell did you get them to be escorts?"_

_"Like i said before, Squiddy! I can get anyone to do whatever i want them to do. Besides, the girls agreed to be our escorts." _

_"Gee, Squillam! I thought it wouldn't matter if we showed up together," Squidward sarastically scowled, with his arms folded across his chest, "Was that all.....a lie?" _

_"Of course not, Squiddy. But we do mave to make a __GRAND__ entrance, after all; I have a reputation to keep," smirked Squillam, getting closer to Squidward, whispering into his lobes, "And you have an agreement to follow through." _

_"FINE!" Squidward stomped towards the limo, with Squillam following closely behind him. The limo driver got out of the side and open the door for them. Squidward slightly turned around, eyeing Squillam, who merely smiled, winking at him. Squidward rolled his eyes, turning back toward the limo, walking into it. Squillam followed suit, leaning close to Squidward. He swiftly groped upon Squidward's ass, gently gliding his hands away from him. _

_Squidward sharply turned around, peeved at Squillam. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!_

_"How can i resist," Squillam chuckled, smirked, "Your ass is too scrumptious!" _

_"KEEP YOUR PERVETED HANDS TO YOURSELF!!!" Squidward angerly huffed, hastily going inside the limo. Squillam walks in after Squidward, a smirk plastered across his face. The Limo driver shut the door behind him, getting back at the driver's seat and starting up the engine. Squillam was seated at the far right side of the limo with the two girls surrounding him at each side while Squidward sat at the far left, grumbling and seething at Squillam. _

_-end flashback-_

_-interruption-_

"Wait a minute?! He got two cheerleader girls as escorts," Melissa stated in disbelief.

"And make ya'll wait an hour AFTER tha time he said he'll git ya?!" Sandy replied.

"Sigh..Yes. He did that," Squidward answered, shifting his body a bit.

"What a prick he was!," Melissa exclaimed, shaking her head.

"That doesn't sound like Squillam at all," Spongebob commented, looking at Squidward.

"Trust me....He was a different person back then, Spongebob," said Squidward.

"B-But....How did he change," drawled Sandy.

"I'm getting to that." Squidward took a sip of water, feeling the liquid cool his slightly parched throat, turning his attention back to the gang. "We had finally arrived to the High School at the Gym where the school dance was taking place. Squillam was being himself and all i wanted to do was get the night over with.

_-start flashback again-_

_The Gymnasium doors opened up, which Squillam walked in, with Michelle and Erica having their arms around his one at each side. Squidward walked in after them, grumbling, having his arms across his chest. _

"_Well ladies! Here we are, At the fiesta!," Squillam exclaimed, glancing back at Squidward. _

"_Oh, Squillam. This is so wonderful being here with you and looking so sexy," Michelle purred. "Oh Plu-ease," Squidward muttered, distastefully looking at the cheerleaders. "Your so studly, Squillam. You're friend is cute too, but, when I tried to make out with him, he hissed at me," Erica commented, gazing back at Squidward. _

"_Yeah, what a dweeb," Michelle commented, giggling a bit. _

"_Now now ladies. Don't blame him because of his lack of maturity," replied Squillam, as Squidward glanced upon him, irked. "Lack..of…maturity?!"_

"_He had an awfully hard time getting here. Why, he wasn't even going to go to the school dance. Which is why I volunteered to pick him up, so that way he doesn't miss out. Of course, he thanked me for "MY GENEROSITY", but hey, I'd do the same thing for him!," smirked Squillam as he turns around slightly and winked at Squidward. _

"_That fucking bastard," Squidward muttered to himself, fuming with anger. _

"_Say ladies. Why don't you go over to where the other cheerleaders are and tell them that I'm coming their way?! I'll join you shortly. I have to make sure that Squiddy is settled!," Squillam addressed the girls. _

"_Sure thing, Squillam," Michelle winked and walked off towards the group of cheerleaders. "Yeah, don't keep us waiting," Erica purred, giving Squillam a kiss on the cheek, following Michelle. _

_Squidward approached Squillam, his fist balled up, his body tense and heated with burning rage inside. "YOU.....VOLUNTEERED to pick me up," he choked sarcastically. Squillam slowly gazed at Squidward, his demeanor calm and poised, smiling upon him. "Oh, don't be so modest, Squiddy. You should really thank me for bringing you here to the dance." _

_"OH, that is BULLSHIT and you know it. You blackmailed me into being your date," yelled Squidward, causing some of the dancers to stare at him. _

_"Now, now Squiddy! There is no need to yell," calmy replied Squillam, seeing the attention Squidward was causing," What would you have preferred? Showing up two hours late..or not showing up at all. Besides, if it wasn't for me, you'll still be freezing your ass off out on the curb." _

_"What...but...you," Squidward stuttered, unable to come with an appropriate comeback. _

_"Besides, Squiddy. You wouldn't want to be around stuck in your hellhole of a house with that bastard father of yours, would you?," Squillam smirked, getting closer to Squidward, putting a tentacled hand along his sides, stroking it smoothly,"Admit it. You wanted to come here, didn't you?" Squidward blushed slightly, moving himself away from Squillam. "We should have come together solo instead of you wilsting your inflated ego with those two slutty cheerleaders groping all over you," huffed Squidward. _

_"My, my Squiddy?! Do i detect....a bit of jealously from you, hm?" Squillam softly whispered. Squidward turned around growling, his cheeks tinting red. Squillam smirked, his eyes roving around along the snug fit of Squidwards satin pants. "Hehe...Don't worry, Squiddy. You'll have plenty of time later on too....."Thank me" properly. But, in the meantime, why don't you be a doll and get us some punch while i go over to the cheerleader's?!?" Squillam abruptly slapped Squidward's ass and walked away. Squidward was taken aback by the guester, rubbing his backside and blushing. "Bastard!," he grumbled a bit awkwardly, walking towards the punchbowl. Squidward grabbed a plastic cup pouring some punch into the cup, seething to himself, while viewing Squillam mingling with the cheerleaders. A young girl approached the punch bowl pouring herself a glass. She had long, curly auburn hair, pale peach skin color with a flower printed dress on her. She turned to the side, gazing upon Squidward. _

_"Hello!," she politely curred. _

_"Meh," responded Squidward, glancing briefly upon the girl. _

_"You're Squidward, right?" _

_"Uh...yes. That's my name," he quirked. _

_"I thought so," she smiled, taking a sip of her punch, "You're in my English class...with Mr. Anderson?!" _

_"Yeah...I think I've seen you before. You sit in the third back row. Uhh.....You're name is Diana Reef, right?" _

_"Yep, that's me," she smiled._

_"So, where's your date tonight," Squidward sipped his punch._

_"You mean that Jerk? He across the room with Jennifer Flounder," points towards her date with Jennifer. _

_"Wow. Jennifer Flounders is the hottest girl in the entire school," Squidward gazed upon her date and Jennifer. _

_"Tell me about it," she huffed, crossing her arms, "The evening started out fine. He picked me up on time for the dance. But once he arrived in the school and saw that slut, he dumped me and went to her. Some date he is?!?" _

_"At least your date was on time. I had to wait two hours outside in the cold for my date to arrive. When he did show up, he had two escorts with him. Right now, he's mingling with the cheerleaders and jocks," Squidward pointed towards Squillam's direction. _

_"Your date is Squillam Fancyson?! Wow! He's the richest guy in the school and in Bikini Bottom." _

_"tch," Squidward crosses his arms across his chest, seething a bit. _

_"I guess our dates didn't go out as planned, huh?" _

_Squidward gazed upon Squillam as he continues talking to the cheerleaders and the jocks, two of the cheerleaders putting their hands all over his body. "Look at those sluts. Putting their filthy hands all over him." Diana looked at Squidward and giggled. "What?" _

_"Isn't it obvious? You like him." _

_"Wha....," Squidward blushed, "I do not. He's a completely self-centered, egotistical and a flirt." _

_"Don't deny it, Squidward. Believe me, i wouldn't have waited for him for two hours outside. For one thing, i would have gone straight home after the first 30 minutes. Second, i wouldn't have put up with my date having two girls by his side. Yet, you allowed that to happen. Deep inside your heart, you wanted to go out with him, though your not willing to admit it." _

_Squidward huffed in annoyance, knowing what Diana said was right. He looked upon her, smiling a bit. "Say, do you wanna dance? Since obviously, Squillam is too preoccupied. _

_"Well, seeing as i don't have a date anymore, sure why not! Let's make the most of this evening!" _

_Squidward placed his cup down and lead Diana into the dance floor. The DJ started to hit the tunes in which Squidward and Diana danced to the rhythm of the beat, Squidward dancing gracefully. _

_"Wow, Squidward. Your a great dancer." _

_"Thanks. It's from going to all of these ballet classes and dance interpretative sessions." _

_"You sure have natural talent." _

_"I try!"_

_Squidward and Diana continued to dance. Squillam was surrounded by the cheerleaders and some jocks, chattering and laughing with them. He briefly glanced towards Squidward, watching him dance with Diana, narrowing his eyes upon her. _

_"Little tramp! You may dance with him, but he's all mine," Squillam thought, smirking to himself. _

_"Hey, Squillam. You're okay?!," one of the jocks asked. _

_"I'm fabulous. I'm just seeing how utterly distasteful some of the outfits people are wearing, unlike my fashionable attirement." _

_"Hehe, yeah. You're the trendiest guy in the entire school." _

_"That is true," smirked Squillam. _

_Squillam continued to mingle with the jocks and cheerleaders while Squidward danced with Diana, glancing once in awhile back at Squillam, glaring at him. _

_-time passes-_

_11pm_

_Squidward was pouring some punch in a cup, handing it to Diana. _

_"Thank you, Squidward." _

_"Ah, don't mention it," he replied, pouring himself a cup of punch, taking a sip. _

_"I'm so happy right now, Squidward. I thought this night would end in disaster, but, it turns out that I'm having the time of my life. I thank you for that." _

_"It was nothing, really. I'm having a great time. More than I've had in a long time." _

_Diana giggled, shifted herself closer to him nervously. "That makes two of us. Squidward, I-I know we just met a couple of hours ago but....I was wondering...if it's possible, that you and i could go out together sometimes?!?" _

_"Do you mean, as friends?" _

_"Well, i was hoping that we can be more than just friends," Diana blushed. _

_"Oh. Look, Diana. You're a beautiful girl, very sweet and charming. You're appealing to every guy in this school but, you're just not for me. I prefer textured coral as to sweet ones," Squidward politely replied. _

_"I'd figured you say that," she smiled, a bit disappointed, "Can't blame a girl for trying." _

_"But, don't worry. Out there somewhere is this sappy town is the right guy for you," Squidward commented, placing a tentacled hand upon her shoulder, "He'll find a gem within you." _

_"Thank you, Squidward. I appreciate that," Diana replied, turning around, "Thanks again for a wonderful evening. I had fun." _

_"Wait a minute?!? Are you leaving?" _

_"Yes. It's getting late and I'm getting tired," Diana glanced at Squillam, smiling back at Squidward, "You know. Squillam's lucky to have you. I hope he realizes that." _

_"Yeah right," Squidward huffed sarcastically, glancing at Squillam. _

_"You never know. He might be the one for you." Diana then leaned up and gave a sweet kiss to Squidward on the cheek. Squillam had his arms around both cheerleaders as they started to grope around his body. He quickly glanced towards Squidward, seeing Diana giving him a kiss on the cheek and pulling back. _

_"Heh, your lips may be sweet and tender," Squillam thought, "but once he gets a taste of me, believe me. You kiss will be nothing but a faded memory." _

_Squillam looked down at the cheerleaders, as they now drunkenly kissed his abs, waist and chest, hand roving everywhere. Diana stepped back smiling as Squidward touched his cheek, blushing out of embarrassment. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Squidward. Bye," she waved, leaving the dance hall. Squidward waved back, smiling a bit. "Well, at least this evening wasn't a total lost. I actually had fun." Squidward takes one last sip of his punch, finishing it. He glanced toward Squillam, watching in disbelief as the two cheerleaders sloppily kissed his waist line, hands dangerously close to his groin area. Squidward looked on hearing the slight moans escaping Squillam's lips as the cheerleaders kissed the hems of his groin._

_"I can't believe this. I'm the one who waited TWO HOURS for him to show up and all he's been doing is being a flirt, showing himself off with those girls and the jocks," Squidward thought in rage, "To top that off, those sluts are putting their damn hands all over him." Squidward continued to glance at Squillam as the cheerleaders licked at his inner thighs, another one licking the fabric of his groin, moans echoing out from Squillam's lips. _

_"Why am i putting up with this shit?!? He's obviously is enjoying those sluts," Squidward hissed in anger, "Humph. As far as this date is concern, IT'S OVER! I'm outta here." Squidward stomped towards the door, muttering obscenities. Squillam panted a bit, gazing back toward Squidward, watching as he opened the door and slammed it shut as he walked out of the gym. "You're not getting off that easily, Squiddy," Squillam smirked to himself. He grabbed the cheerleaders and handed them to the jocks. "There you go, fellas. These girls are ready and anxiously eager to give you some lovin'." _

_"Heh, Thanks Squillam. But, uh....what about you?," one of the jocks replied. _

_"I have a dinner date that I'm already fashionably late for," replied Squillam, "It's with one of the top ten models from the Bikini Bottom Pageantry." _

_"Ah Man. Your lucky, Squillam." _

_"What can i say? I'm just to fabulous that the most gorgeous women in the world flock to me," Squillam smirked, glancing at his watch quickly, "Well, i must be going. Have a coral evening!" _

_"You too, man. Get lucky," the jock replied. Squillam grabbed his silk jacket and exited out of the Gym, walking towards the parking lot. "Now, where have you gone off too, Squiddy?" Squillam looked around a bit, spotting Squidward walking up the stairs to the side walk, grumbling in Anger. "There you are, Squiddy. You're not walking out of our agreement." Squillam pulled out his cellphone, calling his chauffeur. "Johnson, I would like to be picked up ASAP." _

_The limo pulled up into the parking lot, the driver opening the passenger side and letting Squillam enter into the limo. "Where to, sir," Johnson politely asked. "Drive up the street. I have to pick up my date," Squillam ordered. "Uh...yes, of course, sir," Johnson replied, getting into the driver's side. "They don't pay me enought for this." The limo took off from the parking lot up on the street. Squidward brisked walked down the street, glancing back briefly. _

_"Fucking bastard. I should have never come," Squidward grumbled. He was about to cross the street when the limo sped up in front of him, cutting him off. The limo driver quickly got out and opened the passenger side for Squillam, who elegantly walked out, smirking smugly. _

_"Going somewhere, Squiddy," he grinned. _

_"What the barnacles? What are you doing here, Squillam? Don't you have sluts to attend to?" _

_"Oh, those girls are with the jocks. They'll soon be laid," he replied, looking at Squidward, "But the question i should be asking you is , what are you doing out here in the street when we've made an agreement, remember?" _

_"Agreement!?! That's BULLSHIT! You picked me up TWO HOURS LATE, basically ignored me and chatted with those brain-dead jocks and cheerleading sluts, who by the way, were all over you like a chocolate souffle!" _

_"And your point, Squiddy?" _

_"MY POINT is that i should have NEVER went out with you tonight. For once, JUST ONCE, i wanted to have a good time and forget about all my problems. And i did at some point. Thanks to that girl, Diana and NOT to you. So, shove that agreement up your ass, cuz THIS DATE IS OVER!" _

_Squidward sidestepped to the side, stomping away angrily from Squillam. Squillam gazed upon him and quickly grabbed Squidward's arm, pulling him close towards him. "Hey, Let go of me," Squidward squirmed. "You really are a drama queen, aren't you Squiddy?," Squillam replied, quickly turning Squidward around, having him face to face, grinning, "If you really didn't want to go through with the date, you wouldn't have shown up at all." Squillam realised Squidward, who was speechless. "But, i don't blame you, Squiddy. You've put the effort to get yourself all dolled up for the ball and i galabanded with the jocks and cheerleaders, neglecting you." _

_"Humph!," grunted Squidward, turning his back toward Squillam, his arms across his chest. _

_"Which is why i'm going to make it up to you, Squiddy, "whispered Squillam, putting his hands upon Squidward's shoulders, "I'm going to take you to one of my faboluous restaurants. A dinner date, just the two of us." _

_"It's eleven thirty at night. What restaurant would be open at this hour, besides diners?" _

_"One of my own francises, of course. Come on. Give me a chance. I promise, I won't bite," Squillam smirked, walking next to Squidward. _

_"FINE!," Squidward growled, pointing a finger at Squillam's chest, "But keep your preverted hands to yourself." Squidward walked away, going into the limo, with Squillam watching him, licking his lips. _

_"Of course.......Squiddy!" _

**That's the end of part one. I'm currently writing part two. I will post it once it's done. Please read and Review. :D**


End file.
